Les roses ont des épines
by Buggy-Tale
Summary: Hiver 1740, nous nous trouvons dans un petit village non loin de Paris, dans lequel vit une jeune couturière du nom de Marinette. Afin de soigner son père, celle-ci doit partir à Paris mais va vite se retrouver enfermée dans le sombre château d'un prince maudit. Notre héroïne sera-t-elle capable de briser sa carapace et de briser la malédiction du Chat Garou ?
1. Chat-Pitre 1

Les roses ont des épines

Chat-pitre 1

– Marinette –

**_ « Père ne va pas bien... son état empire de jour en jour et si je ne fais rien pour l'aider, je crains que ça ne se finisse mal... »_**

Hivers 1740, notre histoire se déroule non loin de Paris, ville lumière, dans un village du nom de Noyers-Sur-Serein. Notre héroïne du jour, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, jeune paysanne et couturière, s'inquiète sans cesse de l'état de son père. Cela fait plusieurs jours que celui-ci est alité à cause d'une violente fièvre.

Cela fait désormais 20 ans qu'elle et son père avaient du fuir la capitale suite au décès de la mère de la jeune fille, atteinte de la peste. Son père ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis et n'a jamais souhaité refaire sa vie. Pourtant le boulanger du village était assez populaire auprès de la gente féminine, mais le pauvre homme n'a jamais voulu ni oublier ni remplacer sa défunte épouse.

20 ans que la fille du boulanger se sentait enfermée dans ce tout petit village de pas plus de 1800 habitants. Le faible nombre de villageois ne serait pas gênant si seulement ceux-ci n'étaient pas aussi fermés d'esprits... Notre jeune couturière, étant née de parents de deux nationalités différentes (chinoise et française), subit les discriminations de tous, et sa couleur de cheveux n'arrange pas la situation : une longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés, tous la craignent et la comparent à une sorcière. Mais les regards noirs jetés par les habitants ne l'effrayaient pas, Marinette n'attendait que le jour où elle pourrait quitter ce petit bourg et voler de ses propres ailes. Mais pour l'heure, l'état de son père qui empirait l'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle ne pense à son propre bonheur. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait agir et ce n'était certainement pas dans ce petit village qu'elle trouverait les médicaments permettant de soigner son père.

ooo

**_\- Comment te sens-tu, papa ?_**

La jeune fille était une fois de plus retournée au chevet de son père. Elle s'était délicatement penchée au-dessus de lui pour lui éponger tendrement le front dégoulinant de sueur. Le pauvre boulanger ouvrit difficilement les yeux et observa longuement sa fille, avant de lui répondre d'une voix pâteuse.

_**\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour ton vieux père, j'en ai connu de bien pire que cela, je m'en remettrai.**_

Mais pris d'une violente quinte de toux, le boulanger ne pouvait plus mentir à sa fille qui avait depuis bien longtemps compris son petit manège. Celle-ci lui intima gentiment de se recoucher alors qu'elle lui tendait un bol de bouillon encore fumant.

**_\- Bois, ça va te faire du bien._**

Elle l'aida alors à boire son bol de bouillon et l'observa tristement. Elle ne savait pas encore comment lui annoncer sa décision de quitter le village pour se rendre à la capitale afin de lui trouver ses médicaments.

\- **_Tu fais une drôle de tête mon enfant, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais il y a autre chose, que me caches-tu ?_**

Elle grimaça, décidément, elle ne pourrait pas cacher bien longtemps le fond de ses pensées à son père.

\- **_Il te faut des médicaments, et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas ce bouillon qui soignera ta fièvre..._**

\- **_Et nous n'en trouverons jamais ici ma chérie._**

\- **_Je sais... il me faut partir, papa, je dois regagner la capitale, je ne vois pas d'autre solution._**

\- **_Non, tu ne feras pas le voyage seule, c'est bien trop dangereux._**

\- **_Et c'est bien plus dangereux de te laisser dans cet état, je refuse de te laisser t'éteindre à petit feu, je refuse de rester impuissante._**

Il souffla longuement sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait résigner sa fille à changer d'avis. Telle mère telle fille, n'était-ce pas ? Puisse-t-elle reposer en paix.

Marinette sembla s'impatienter, elle observa son père inquiète, attendant sa réponse, bien que même s'il ne lui en donnait pas l'autorisation, elle avait décidé de quitter le foyer dès ce soir afin d'arriver dès le lendemain dans la capitale. Le boulanger finit par se résigner et accepta ce qui soulagement grandement la jeune fille, au moins elle laisserait son père en de bons termes.

\- **_Quand comptes-tu partir ?_**

\- **_Dès ce soir. Si je pars assez tôt j'arriverai dans la matinée et serai de retour demain, dans la soirée. Je ne compte pas te laisser seul, même si je ne serai pas partie bien longtemps, Dame Tikki à accepté de rester à ton chevet jusqu'à mon retour._**

Dame Tikki était l'une des seules villageoises à apprécier Marinette. Cette dame d'âge mur s'occupait de la taverne du village et ne se laisser ni influencer ni marcher sur les pieds. C'était pour cela qu'elle était respectée de tous. Et puis, sa bonté d'âme et sa gentillesse faisaient que tous les villageois l'aimaient.

**_\- Très bien... Je constate que tu avais tout prévu. _**Il sourit à sa fille et posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue. **_Mais s'il te plait, promets-moi d'être prudente. J'ai déjà perdu la première femme de ma vie et je ne compte pas perdre la deuxième. _**

Son sourire s'était taris et les larmes perlaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive et respira un grand coup en ordonnant mentalement à ses larmes de ne pas poindre le bout de leur nez. Elle finit par sourire pour rassurer son pauvre père et lui promis d'être prudente.

Elle resta au chevet de son père jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme et prépara ses affaires avant de rejoindre Dame Tikki pour lui confirmer son départ. Elle quitta difficilement son père mais sachant que celui-ci serait entre de bonnes mains, elle prépara son cheval, un pur-sang noir du nom de Plagg, et embrassa une dernière fois son père et se mis en selle.

Le voyage ne serait pas long, mais c'est la boule au ventre d'appréhension qu'elle quitta le village sous les regards curieux des autres villageois.

* * *

_**Bonsoir à tous, après bientôt 3 ans d'absence (3 ans !), je viens avec une nouvelle fiction à vous proposer.**_

**_ J'espère que ce premier "Chat-Pitre" vous aura plu ! Je vous promet de tout faire pour essayer (je dis bien essayer) de poster régulièrement la suite des prochains chapitre mais ça risque d'être compliqué..._**

J**_'ai peut-être bien quelques idées pour des prochaines fiction, j'aimerai écrire des remake des Disney à la miraculous (Tournent les violons vous avez plu et comme il s'agissait d'un remake de Cendrillon, voilà voilà ^^)._**  
**_N'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir !_**  
**_Bisouuus !_**


	2. Chat-Pitre 2

Chat-Pitre second

– Marinette –

A en juger par la hauteur du soleil qui commençait à disparaitre derrière la cime des sapins, Marinette devait avoir quitter le village depuis au moins deux heures. Si elle croyait ce que lui disait la carte qu'elle tenait dans les mains, la jeune fille devait alors être à mi-parcours et devrait bientôt arriver à un croisement.

La forêt était étrangement silencieuse, seuls les bruits des sabots foulant les feuilles mortes retentissait dans ce lugubre silence. Avec le froid ambiant et le soleil qui se couchait, Marinette trouva la forêt étrangement sombre et menaçante. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, elle senti son cheval ralentir la cadence, comme s'il pressentait quelque chose. Elle se pencha alors doucement vers lui et lui caressa tendrement les flancs. Le cheval hennis faiblement et repris un rythme décent non sans pour autant rester sur ses gardes.

Marinette non plus ne se sentait pas à l'aise, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, elle se sentait comme prise au piège, tout lui faisait penser à une cage dans laquelle on aurait pu l'enfermer les arbres dépourvus de feuilles, le brouillard l'empêchant de contempler le ciel, la pénombre qui s'installer un peu plus chaque minute. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui lui ferait rebrousser chemin, la santé de son père dépendait de ce voyage et elle comptait bien le mener jusqu'au bout.

Elle arriva bien vite à ce fameux croisement, mais une fois arrivée à hauteur des deux chemins elle pesta contre sa malchance en constatant que le chemin menant à la capitale était bloqué par un immense arbre qui était tombé. Cela lui parut étrange, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas eu de tempête depuis plusieurs mois... et vu l'immensité de l'arbre, il lui serait impossible de passer au-dessus et encore moins de le contourner : les arbres et les ronces bloqueraient le passage.

Tant pis, il lui faudrait prendre le second chemin et prier pour qu'elle retrouve la bonne route : après tout, tous les chemins mènent à Rome, enfin à Paris...

Elle dirigea alors son cheval vers le chemin de droite mais celui-ci se cabra refusant d'avança, alors qu'il hennissait de peur, Marinette se penchant vers son oreille pour le rassurer.

_**\- Tout va bien Plagg. Moi non plus je n'ai pas très envie de prendre ce chemin mais papa ne guérira pas sans ses médicaments. Nous n'avons pas le choix...**_

Alors ils s'enfoncèrent dans ce sombre chemin qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres que la jeune fille se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. elle resserra un peu la cape qu'elle portait pour se réconforter et enfila rapidement son capuchon. Elle se senti de suite plus sereine, comme-ci la cape aurait le pouvoir de la protéger.

Plagg avançait à pas feutré, la tête penchée vers le sol. Sur ses gardes, il était prêt à partir au galop et à retourner au village.

ooo

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours un peu plus dans la forêt, Marinette se frotta les mains cherchant à se réchauffer. Le soleil s'était couché et la température n'avait cessait de baisser. Fixant sa carte à l'aide de sa lanterne, Marinette fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta de ne pas voir arriver le prochain croisement indiqué sur la carte, cela faisait pourtant un bon moment qu'ils auraient du y arriver et retrouver leur chemin initial.

Cherchant autour d'elle, elle finit par apercevoir, non loin d'eux et dissimulé dans les ronces, un portail qui semblait en bien mauvais état. S'approchant de ce portail, elle constata qu'il menait à un château. Levant les yeux pour observer le château dans son entièreté, elle frissonna d'angoisse. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il fasse complètement nuit et que le château était plongé dans la pénombre, mais celui-ci l'angoissait au plus haut point. Néanmoins elle poussa la grille, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Marinette pris sur elle pour avancer vers l'immense demeure.

Arrivée au seuil du château, Marinette se sentit immédiatement très petite fasse à l'immense bâtisse de pierre. Elle descendit de son cheval et lui souffla.

**_\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais essayer de voir si quelqu'un vit ici, et demander le chemin le plus rapide pour Paris._**

Elle avança alors vers les hautes marches et les gravit une par une. Arrivée devant les portes, elle attrapa l'un des anneaux servant à frapper et se figea en remarquant ce qu'ils représentaient : deux têtes monstrueuses ouvrant grand la gueule et laissant apparaître d'immenses crocs.

Elle frappa alors trois grands coups et attendis... en vain. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois, mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui ouvrir les portes. Elle poussa alors la lourde porte et constata sans surprise qu'elle était fermée. Elle entrepris alors de faire le tour du château et repéra au loin un somptueux jardin. Etant comme hypnotisée par la beauté du jardin, Marinette ne su contrôler ses jambes qui avançaient déjà vers le nouvel endroit. En chemin, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir observée et jeta à plusieurs reprises un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche pour toujours constater qu'elle était seule et que l'endroit semblait abandonné.

Abandonné ? Peut-être pas à en juger l'état du sublime jardin qui s'offrait à elle. Des centaines, voir peut-être des milliers de roses blanches s'offraient à elle. Celles-ci étaient d'un blanc si pur qu'elle fut aussitôt émerveillée par la beauté des fleurs. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle parviennent à fleurir avec ce froid ?

Elle approcha alors son visage des roses et huma leur doux parfum. Un sourire naquit sur son visage en sentant ce divin parfum. Les roses étaient agréablement parfumées, d'un parfum ni trop entêtant ni trop faible pour le percevoir. Elle tendit alors une main en direction d'une des roses et souhaita la cueillir lorsqu'un grognement retentit juste derrière elle. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son cheval. Totalement pétrifiée, elle n'osait plus se retourner pour savoir ce qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Prise au piège, elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Soudain, une voix humaine retentit dans le silence qui s'était installé.

_**\- Qui vous a autorisée à entrer dans mon jardin.**_

La voix, bien que semblant humaine, n'avait rien d'humaine. C'était une voix terrifiante qui ressemblait plus à un grognement animal qu'à la voix d'un homme. Elle résonna de nouveau dans l'air glacial mais cette fois-ci plus forte encore, plus menaçante. Marinette murmura alors de sa toute petite voix fluette.

_**\- Je... Je suis désolée, je me suis perdue alors que je me rendais à Paris. Je pensais pouvoir trouver quelqu'un ici pour lui demander mon chemin.**_

Sa voix déjà tremblante se fit encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était, si bien que l'on eut du mal à l'entendre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle finit par se retourner afin de découvrir à qui, ou plutôt à quoi, elle avait à faire.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva fasse à une immense montagne noire, drapée de la tête aux pieds. Elle se sentit trembler en observant l'immense créature qui l'observait de toute sa hauteur. La voix rugit une nouvelle fois, suivie d'une grognement qui figeât une fois de plus la jeune fille.

_**\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous me dites la vérité. Après tout je vous retrouve dans mon jardin prête à voler une de mes précieuses roses.**_

_**\- Mon père est malade, je dois me rendre à Paris pour lui trouver des médicaments sinon... Elle se tut n'osant pas poursuivre et imaginer le pire.**_

Sauf que la créature ne parut pas la croire et s'avança vers elle. Elle voulut reculer et s'éloigner de la créature étant bloquée par les roses, la créature l'empoignant par le poignet, l'approcha de lui et grogna de plus belle. Elle pouvait désormais sentir son souffle lui brûler la peau. Elle osa enfin lever le regard vers lui et laissa un hoquet de surprise s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle trembla de peur et sentit son cœur s'accélérer et cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine en voyant que la créature face à elle n'avait rien d'un homme.

Malgré la cape qui dissimulait le corps du monstre, elle put apercevoir un peu de ce qui ressemblait à un museau noir couvert de poils qui semblait dissimuler des crocs, des longs crocs acérés. Elle aperçu également un regard, deux pupilles émeraudes qui semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat depuis des années. Elle eut l'impression de retrouver un semblant d'humanité dans son regard, mais celui-ci s'était durcit en remarquant que la demoiselle détaillait la créature depuis un moment déjà.

Alors, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'écarta de la jeune fille non sans la lâcher, Marinette cru qu'il comptait la gifler, elle ferma les yeux se préparant à encaisser le coup à venir, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, la créature l'emmena de force et la traîna jusque sa demeure.

* * *

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que ce second "Chat-Pitre" (ce jeu de mot me fera toujours autant rire !) vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire dans les review si c'est le cas (même si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à le dire ça ne pourra que m'améliorer). **_

_**Je profite de la fin du weekend pour bosser sur les prochains chapitres, les vacances promettent d'être mouvementées (noël, mémoire, ...) et je ne peux pas promettre de poster régulièrement les chapitre.**_

_**Il va falloir savoir faire preuve de patience !**_

_**Enfin bref, bonne journée à tout le monde !**_


	3. Chat-Pitre 3

Chat-Pitre 3

\- Marinette -

Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, la château paraissait encore moins accueillant, encore plus sombre et terrifiant.

Marinette songea que le château était encore moins accueillant une fois un l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse. Elle le trouva bien plus sombre et lugubre qu'à l'extérieur. Mais cette impression était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée enfermée dans une des cellules miteuses du cachot...

Marinette avait froid, terriblement froid. Et quand elle entendit la bête grogner une énième fois, elle put faire croire que ses tremblements étaient du au froid. Elle entoura ses frêles épaules de ses petites mains et claqua un peu plus fort des dents tandis qu'elle observer le monstre refermer la grille de sa cellule sans même la regarder.

La sombre créature se redressa et la toisa alors d'un regard féroce qui la fit frémir de peur. Mais bien que complètement terrifier à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver, elle continua de soutenir son regard. Elle était comme envoûtée par ses prunelles ocre qui contrastaient avec cette épaisse fourrure noire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose dans son regard l'appelait, la suppliait de lui venir en aide. Elle ressentait qu'une flamme continuait de brûler dans ce regard, une flamme d'espoir.

Le grondement de la bête la sortie alors de ses pensées :

\- **_Jamais plus vous ne sortirez, tel est votre châtiment._**

Puis, elle s'en alla et l'on entendit bientôt plus que le son sourd de ses pas claquant lourdement sur le sol. La jeune fille se jeta sur la grille, s'agrippant vainement aux barreaux. Elle baissa la tête, la rentrant dans ses épaules, et s'autorisa enfin à pleurer. Elle se laissa aller douloureusement contre cette barrière, l'empêchant de sortir et de venir en aide à son père. Prenant enfin conscience que jamais plus elle ne pourrait le serrer dans ses bras.

ooo

\- Adrien -

\- _**Maître !**_

Une voix fluette mais déterminée retentissait et raisonnait dans les murs du château.

\- _**Maître ! S'il vous plait attendez-moi !**_

Le maître en question se retourna à le seconde même où la voix osa lui donner un ordre. Furieux d'avoir été dérangé et sorti de ses pensées, il se tourna rapidement vers l'importun lui lançant son regard le plus féroce. La menace ne sembla pas fonctionner car la jeune femme arriva rapidement à hauteur de son maître et se plia en deux posant ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle souffla bruyamment et profondément lorsqu'elle s'adressa enfin à son maître. Le regard du maître s'adouci en voyant sa jeune servante essoufflée après lui avoir couru après.

\- _**Maître, je vous appelle depuis un moment déjà mais vous ne semblez pas m'avoir entendu.**_

Il grogna pour toute réponse.

\- _**Maître, qu'avez-vous fait de la jeune fille se promenant dans vos jardins ?**_

La jeune femme sembla inquiète de ne pas la trouver au sein du château. Elle jeta un regard des plus inquiet à son maître qui fronça les sourcils à l'annonce de la voleuse qu'il avait surpris un peu plus tôt.

\- **_Enfermée dans les cachots._**

\- _**Mais maître !**_ L'inquiétude et la peur avaient désormais fait face à la colère et la surprise. _**Je sais à quel point vous tenez à ces roses, mais ne pensez-vous pas que la peine est trop lourde ? La pauvre enfant vient de perdre son père et sa liberté en une soirée, ne pensez-vous pas pouvoir alléger sa peine.**_

Alors le maître s'emporta et hurla :

-_** Par ce que cette sorcière a allégé ma peine en me transformant en monstre ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis tellement monstrueux que même les loups n'osent plus m'approcher. D'un simple claquement de doigts je pourrait tous vous tuer, rien ne m'empêche de vous égorger vif.**_

_**\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas...**_ la voix de la jeune femme était douce et bienveillante, elle posa tendrement sa main sur son avant-bras couvert de poils et plongea son doux regard dans le sien. _**Nous avons décider de rester au près de vous, nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber. Certes votre peine n'a pas été allégée, mais vous pourriez alléger la sienne et apprendre ainsi de vos erreurs. Adrien...**_

La créature frémi à l'appel de son nom, cela faisait près de 3 ans qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu. Cela lui rappelait qu'il était humain.

\- **_Vous savez comment contrer le sortilège..._**

**_\- En apprenant à aimer et en me faisant aimer en retour, je le sais Alya. Mais qui pourrait aimer une bête..._**

ooo

\- Marinette -

La jeune fille allait bientôt devenir folle à force de tourner en rond dans cet espace restreint. Elle faisait les cent pas, essayant de trouver une issue afin de s'échapper de ce maudit endroit. Mais il n'y avait nulle part où elle pourrait se cacher et attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle finit par entendre des bruits de pas. Bien trop discret et trop lent pour qu'il s'agisse de ce monstre. Elle alla tout de même se feutrer près d'un mur à l'opposé de la grille et attrapa au passage l'unique torche allumée qui éclairait la cellule. Elle l'a portait devant elle, bras tendus, prête à se défendre. Puis, elle vit une ombre sortir de derrière un mur, l'ombre décrivait une petite personne semblant porter une longue robe.

Lorsqu'une jeune femme apparut devant la grille, Marinette compris, en observant sa vieille robe en simple tissus, qu'il s'agissait d'une de servante du château. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était terriblement jeune. Mais en la voyant s'avancer vers la cellule, elle pu s'apercevoir que la jeune femme dégageait une incroyable détermination et un très grand courage.

Leur regard se croisèrent et la jeune femme lui sourit tout en ouvrant la cellule. Marinette se dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour s'échapper mais quelque chose chez cette jeune femme lui donnait envie de rester, elle l'a trouvait accueillante et chaleureuse. Et puis, la jeune servante restait prudemment près de la prote de la cellule, empêchant toute tentative de fugue de la part de la prisonnière.

La jeune servante s'inclina profondément devant la jeune fille et afficha une moue désolée.

\- _**Bonjour mademoiselle, pardonnez-moi pour la brusquerie de mon maître, celui-ci n'est pas vraiment dans ses bons jours et ne mesure pas vraiment la portée de ses actes.**_

Marinette aussi un sourcil surpris que la servante parle ainsi de son maître, elle s'étonna également que la servante soit aussi bavarde en sa présence, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle resta néanmoins sur ses gardes ne voulant en aucun cas se laisser distraire par la jeune femme. La servante enchaîna alors son monologue sans que Marinette ne l'interrompe.

\- **_Le maître m'envoie vous faire une proposition. Alors voilà, étant donné que vous allez rester un temps incertains en notre compagnie, il serait plus préférable pour vous que nous vous donnions une chambre._**

**_\- Pourtant, votre maître m'a fait prisonnière, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me ferrait cette faveur._**

**_\- Le maître peut se montrer cruel, mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de très généreux._**

Marinette releva de nouveau les sourcils et s'esclaffa.

\- **_Pardonnez-moi, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que je m'en suis faite._**

**_\- Le maître a vécu de terribles événements qui l'ont forcé à se couper du reste du monde et à se renfermer sur lui-même, nous ne sommes plus très nombreux à occuper le château mais nous savons à quel point il est bon avec nous. Il a juste besoin de réapprendre à faire confiance aux autres._**

Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide. Marinette pouvait entendre la tristesse émaner de sa voix, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir, il fallait qu'elle rentre au plus vite et trouve les médicaments permettant de soigner son père.

Rapidement, la tristesse laissa la place à la malice dans le regard de la jeune servante. Celle-ci croisa les bras contre sa poitrine généreuse et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle quittait la jeune fille.

\- _**Mais si vous préférez rester dans votre cellule, c'est votre droit, je ne vous forcerez pas.**_

Puis elle sorti et referma la grille derrière elle.

-_**Non, attendez !**_

Marinette venait de s e jeter sur la grille espérant faire revenir la servante, qui apparut quelques secondes seulement après son départ.

**_\- Je préférerai quitter cette cellule, je ne m'y sens pas suffisamment à l'aise pour y vivre pendant ce temps incertain._**

La servant souri alors à la jeune fille et lui ouvrit la grille.

ooo

Tout dans ce château respirait la fortune. Marinette s'extasiait devant tout ce qui se trouver dans le dédale de couloir qui constituait la demeure. Tapisserie, tapis, rideaux, tableaux, ... Bien que l'endroit était toujours aussi sombre et manquait très certainement d'un bon coup de nettoyage, Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'endroit somptueux. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas entretenu comme il le devrait, mais il était vrai que si les domestiques avaient fuit le château, celui-ci ne pouvait être entretenu correctement.

Marinette s'attarda devant une rangée d'armure. Elle pouvait imaginer, sans aucun mal, les valeureux soldats resplendissant dans leur cuirasse, le sol brillant et se reflétant sur la surface lisse et étincelante de l'armure. Mais pour l'instant, Marinette se demandait si avec l'épaisse couche de crasse qui y avait élu domicile, les valeureux soldats auraient eu la même allure.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à caresser du bout des doigts l'un des casques, la jeune servant l'a rappela à l'ordre, lui indiquant qu'elles étaient arrivées. La jeune femme s'inclina profondément devant Marinette et lui adressa un triste sourire.

\- **_N'en voulez pas trop au maître, n'oubliez pas qu'il a connu de terribles événements._** Puis elle enchaîna, lui adressant un chaleureux sourire. **_Vous êtes ici chez vous, vous êtes libre de vous déplacer où bon vous semble, excepté dans les jardins privés._**

Marinette haussa les sourcils, surprise d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être même plus sortir... surement à cause des roses, songea-t-elle.

\- _**Bien sûr, vous avez accès aux jardins communs, mais le maître interdit à quiconque de se rendre dans ses jardins. Ses roses sont très précieuses à ses yeux, et si jamais il leur arrivait malheur, il se mettrai dans une rage folle.**_

Marinette se demandait bien pourquoi de simples roses pourraient mettre hors de lui cet homme... mais soit, elle respecterait cette limite... enfin pour l'instant.

La jeune femme laissa Marinette découvrir sa nouvelle chambre et disposa, la laissant seule avec elle-même et ses nombreuses questions.

* * *

_**Bien le bonjour ! Je vous avez prévenu je ne suis absolument pas régulière dans la publication des chapitres (carpe diem...). **_

_**J'espère que ce léger retard ne vous aura pas gâché ce troisième chat-pitre !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour commenter mon travail (ça fait toujours plaisir ^o^)**_

_**A très vite (on l'espère...) pour la suite !**_


	4. Chat-Pitre 4

**_Réponses aux Reviews_**

**_Miss MPREG : _**

**_Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ton commentaire, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir d'avoir un retour sur mon travail ! Pour répondre à tes questions, je te rassure Tom n'est pas mort et il n'y a pas d'erreur dans les dialogues d'Alya quand elle dit que Marinette à perdu son père c'est dans le sens où elle ne pourra surement plus le revoir (désolée que la tournure de ma phrase t'ait induis en erreur), ensuite pour les autres habitants du château j'ai voulu me démarquer un peu de la belle et la bête en ne choisissant de punir uniquement Adrien et non les autres. Et pour la question sur les parents d'Adrien je te laisserai le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres ;)_**

* * *

Chat-Pitre 4

– Adrien –

_**\- Tu penses que je devrai l'inviter à dîner ?**_

_**\- Cela serait préférable et très certainement plus chaleureux que de l'inviter à diner dans les cachots, vous ne pensez pas ?**_

_**\- Nino...**_

La bête grogna et fusilla son servant du regard.

Nino Lahiffe, jeune servant métissé qui avait accepté de rester suite à la malédiction de son jeune maître. Ceux-ci étaient très proches, plus encore depuis la malédiction. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à être resté au près du maître, et Nino comptait parmi les plus chers pour le maître. Il était un des seuls à ne pas avoir eu peur de rester et à avoir gardé confiance en son maître.

La bête souffla. Le jeune métissé savait parfaitement que son jeune maître n'était pas à l'aise avec la gente féminine. Pourtant, avant la malédiction, le jeune maitre enchaînait conquêtes sur conquêtes, sans jamais ni s'attacher ni laisser d'espoir aux nombreuses jeunes femmes passées dans son lit. La malédiction était claire : il devrait apprendre à aimer et à se faire aimer en retour s'il voulait un jour retrouver son apparence humaine. Mais pour cet ancien Don Juan, la tâche s'avérait très compliquée.

_**\- Vous pourriez peut-être aller la retrouver dans sa chambre, Alya l'y a conduit.**_

Pour toute réponse, il grogna et souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et essayer de dompter votre sale caractère, il vous reste moins d'un an avant de vous transformer définitivement en chat garou.

Chat garou était le terme que Nino lui avait donné suite à sa transformation : le jeune maître avait été transformé en horrible bête couverte de poils noirs, complètements hérissés. Mesurant plus de deux mètres et, il avait le corps complètement vouté, ses membres d'une longueur démesurée faisait de lui un pantin désarticulé. Chaque articulation semblait sortie de son axe. Ses mains et s'est pieds s'étaient changé en pattes et ses ongles étaient devenue de véritables armes tranchantes. Une longue queue noire lui avait également poussé dans le bas du dos. Possédant une gueule pleine de crocs acérés, il avait cru devenir fou chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de croiser son reflet dans une vitre ou dans une flaque d'eau. Seuls ses yeux étaient restés intacts, mais ses pupilles avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur éclat et leur joie de vivre.

Le jeune maître se résigna alors et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre de la demoiselle.

ooo

– Marinette –

Marinette était seule dans cette immense chambre qui était désormais sienne. L'endroit avait certes besoin d'un bon coup de balais – tout comme le reste de ce château – mais il n'en restait pas moins chaleureux et incroyablement beau. Tout de dorures vêtue, la pièce était meublée d'un immense lit à baldaquin, orné de draps de soies d'une douce couleur crème. S'avançant vers le lit, Marinette laissa ses doigts se balader librement sur le fin tissus qui se révélait incroyablement doux au touché. Elle s'assit alors sur le rebord du matelas et laissa échapper un cris de surprise suivis d'un rire en se s'entant s'enfoncer et dans le matelas et partir en arrière. Un doux sourire naquis sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'imaginait déjà reposer sur cette divine couchette.

Apercevant un mastodonte de bois clair à gauche de son lit, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une armoire. Prise d'un élan de curiosité, elle laissa vagabonder ses fins doigts le long des dorures décorant les poignées de l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Elle fit un pas en arrière afin de pouvoir contempler l'intérieur de l'armoire et sentit son cœur s'emballer en distinguant la multitude de vêtement trônant dans cette armoire. L'armoire contenait principalement des robes mais également quelques pantalons et morceaux de tissus ci et là... tout ce dont la jeune fille aurait pu rêver se cachait dans cette armoire. Elle tendit le bras et se saisit d'une des nombreuses robes. Elle en caressa le tissus et sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine en découvrant à quel point le riche tissus était doux et fin entre ses doigts. Le sourire de Marinette s'élargit lorsqu'elle passa la robe. Le vêtement était merveilleusement bien ajusté à sa frêle mais athlétique petite taille d'à peine 1 mètre 60.

La robe était longue, lui arrivant juste au-dessus des pieds. Épousant parfaitement ses formes, elle était légèrement moulante sur le haut du corps, mais pas étouffante car la jeune fille constata qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements et qu'elle pouvait respirer sans aucun mal, elle s'échancrait légèrement à la taille pour retomber et s'élargir le long des jambes. De couleur crème sur le bustier et les manches, la robes prenait une teinte de plus en plus foncée se dégradant vers un ton rouge. Sur le haut du bustier, Marinette pouvait laisser glisser ses doigts sur la dentelle formant de délicates roses blanches qui ornait le décolleté de la robe. Elle fit un premier, puis second tour sur elle-même et se mit à rire en se voyant tournoyer dans ce doux tissus qui lui laissait une tendre caresse sur sa blanche peau, oubliant totalement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait...

Trois coups frappèrent à la porte.

Trois coups qui sortirent totalement Marinette de sa délicieuse transe.

Trois coups qui mirent Marinette dans un état de fureur car elle venait de se souvenir où elle se trouvait et surtout pourquoi elle se trouvait ici.

Trois coups qui allaient faire regretter à l'auteur de ces fameux trois coups de l'avoir brusquement sortie de son rêve...

ooo

– Adrien –

En arrivant près de la chambre de la demoiselle, Adrien cru entendre un rire provenir de la chambre. Mais pas n'importe quel rire, son rire. Et mon dieu quel rire ! Un doux son cristallin résonnant comme une tendre mélodie à ses oreilles. Le jeune homme, ou plutôt la bête, sentit son cœur battre plus vite et son ventre se nouer. Il secoua vivement la tête en fronçant les sourcils afin de se reprendre. L'arrivée de cette petite voleuse était en train de tout chambouler et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Il inspira profondément et se décida à combler les derniers mètres le séparant de la porte de la chambre de la demoiselle.

Il releva lentement la tête comme pour s'étirer la nuque, frotta lentement ses pieds contre le sol puis effectua quelques rotations des poignets essayant de gagner le plus de temps possible... _**« Tu est complètement ridicule mon pauvre ami... »**_ se sermonnait-il en secouant la tête. Il leva alors le bras droit et serrant le poing, frappa délicatement trois coups afin de prévenir de sa présence sans pour autant démolir la porte.

Trois coups, mais aucune réponse de la part de la demoiselle. Il commençait à s'impatienter mais pris sur lui et frappa de nouveau trois coup, après tout Alya avait raison, la pauvre enfant venait de perdre son père et sa liberté.

La réponse se fit attendre mais la jeune fille se décida tout de même à aller ouvrir la porte. L'ouvra tout d'abord d'un cran, elle observa longuement l'importun l'ayant dérangé puis ouvrit en grand constatant qu'il s'agissait de son hôte de fortune.

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine puis fronça les sourcils attendant les ordre du « maître ». mais ceux-ci ne vinrent pas... la bête était restée silencieuse, perdue dans sa contemplation de la jeune fille, ou plutôt jeune femme car vêtue de cette robe, elle n'avait en rien l'air d'une enfant. La bête cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et sentant les battements de son cœur s'affoler, respira lentement afin de se reprendre. Il se repris tout de même avant de lui annoncer d'une voix calme et posée mais puissance également.

_**\- Le repas sera servi sous peu, Alya, ma domestique viendra vous chercher. Tâchez d'être prête.**_

_**\- Pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai pas faim, je préférerai rester dans ma chambre. **_La jeune fille avait quelque peu haussé le ton et relevé le menton se donnant plus de constance.

_**\- Ceci n'est pas une invitation, je vous o_r_donne de venir dîner avec moi.**_

Sur ce, il tourna vivement les talons, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester et refuser.

Marinette rouspéta et gronda avant de retourner dans sa chambre non sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Elle se rua sur le lit, et sautant dessus, attrapa un des coussins pour y enfouir son visage et hurler à pleins poumons. Enfin, elle se laissa aller et pleura les quelques larmes qui pointaient le bout de leur nez. Elle finit par s'endormir avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte.

ooo

– Marinette –

Trois nouveaux coups tirèrent Marinette d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle grogna mais se leva pour aller ouvrir sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas du monstre lui servant d'hôte. Les trois coups avaient été plus discrets.

Arrangeant sa chevelure et époussetant la délicate robe qu'elle portait toujours, Marinette ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant une Alya totalement bouche bée. Celle-ci remis sa maigre paire de lunette en place afin de mieux observer la demoiselle.

_**\- Vous êtes somptueuse, mademoiselle.**_

Marinette sourit à la servante.

_**\- Appelez-moi Marinette je vous en prie, si je dois rester ici un certains temps, autant ne pas s'encombrer de toutes ces futilités.**_

Alya lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça tout de même surprise de la demande de la jeune fille.

_**\- Très bien ! Le maître m'envoie vous chercher, le dîner est prêt.**_

Marinette grimaça...

_**\- Je n'ai pas très faim... j'ai tenté de lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas dîner ce soir mais il n'a pas eu l'air de le comprendre.**_

Ce fut au tour de la domestique de grimacer qui savait parfaitement que son jeune maître ne l'entendrait certainement pas de la même oreille.

_**\- Je comprends. Je vais tâcher de lui expliquer calmement.**_

Marinette lui adressa un sourire désolé et s'en retourna dans ses quartiers.

ooo

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans les couloirs du château, suivis de cris et de supplications de la part des quelques domestiques résidant encore dans le château.

La bête était hors d'elle, comment cette jeune isolante avait pu refuser cette invitation. Elle se rua sur la porte de la chambre de l'isolante et frappa puissamment trois coups, faisant trembler la porte dans ses gonds. Alors il hurla d'une voix grondante :

\- _**Je vous ais demandé de descendre dîner, je n'aime pas qu'on me désobéisse...**_ il avait tenter de calmer sa respiration afin de se calmer lui-même, mais la réponse de la jeune fille ne fit que l'achever.

\- _**Et moi j'ai horreur qu'on ne m'écoute pas !**_ Marinette devait bien hurler aussi fort que lui car les domestiques reculèrent de peur de voir leur maître s'emporter de colère. _**J**_e _**vous ait dit ne pas avoir envie de dîner mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Alors je vous le répète une dernière fois, je ne viendrai pas dîner avec vous, que ce soit ce soir où tous les soirs, je ne viendrai jamais dîner avec vous !**_

_**\- Alors vous n'aurez le droit à rien d'autre !**_

La bête frappa violemment le mur de son poing puis grogna en se dirigeant vers ses propres appartements, profondément blessé... Bien-sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas dîner avec lui, monstre qu'il était personne ne voudrait jamais de lui...

Alya se tourna vers Nino et lui demanda d'aller retrouver le maître pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la jeune fille.

\- _**Marinette, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais essayez de le comprendre...**_ elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses propos que la jeune fille l'a coupa, totalement hors d'elle.

**_\- Comment pourrais-je le comprendre ! Ce monstre m'a tout pris, il a volé ma vie. Jamais je ne pourrai parvenir à l'oublier et le prendre en respect !_**

Marinette gronda sa rage à travers la porte de la chambre, comment pouvait-elle comprendre les actes de ce monstre, elle ne pourrait jamais plus revoir son père qui était toujours malade, elle ne pourrait donc surement pas le guérir ce qui la rendait elle-même malade. Cet homme était cruel, il ne méritait pas son affection et son pardon.

La jeune fille fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, puis se sentant étouffer, se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce qui menait également à un petit balcon. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Elle sentit la morsure du froid à travers ses vêtements mais cette morsure lui fit un bien fou. Elle eu l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. Ses pensées commençaient à s'éclaircir lorsqu'elle aperçu en bas dans les jardins une ombre s'avancer vers les rosiers. Elle se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de la barrière de pierre, ne craignant pas de tomber, et s'aperçut que l'ombre appartenait au maître du château. Elle fronça les sourcils mais se calma rapidement en constatant que la bête ne faisait qu'humer le doux parfum des fleurs comme elle l'avait elle-même fait quelques heures auparavant.

Après de longues minutes, la jeune fille se mit à frissonner. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer se mettre au chaud dans ses quartiers, elle s'aperçut que la bête s'était tournée dans sa direction et l'observait malgré la distance les séparant. Elle l'observa un instant avant que ses frissons ne l'a rappelle à l'ordre et se décida à rentrer.

Elle se dirigea machinalement vers son lit quand elle entendit son ventre gronder. Elle grimaça, portant les mains à son ventre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, la jeune fille avait faim, pour ne pas dire qu'elle était affamée. Elle réfléchit un instant sur quoi faire puis opta pour la facilité sachant que la bête était occupée dans les jardins.

Alors elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'élança dans les couloirs à la recherche des cuisines.

* * *

**_J'essaie de me rattraper en publiant rapidement les chapitres ! Le chapitre 5 est presque terminé, j'espère que ce 4ème chat-pitre vous aura plus !_**

**_En attendant la suite, je vous souhaite une agréable journée et surtout beaucoup de patience ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_**


	5. Chat-Pitre 5

Chat-Pitre 5

– Marinette –

Perdue...

Marinette s'était tout bonnement perdue dans ce labyrinthe qu'était le château de la bête.

Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à gauche et jura se retrouver devant la même armure devant laquelle elle s'était déjà retrouvée il y a quelques minutes... ou peut-être même quelques heures car Marinette n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Seul son estomac criant famine lui confirmait qu'un temps assez long avez du s'écouler depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre.

Elle scruta longuement l'armure espérant trouver un détail lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas encore passée par ici. Mais rien ne lui paru sortir de l'ordinaire. Le même plastron gris plein de poussière, le même masque, la même épée, le même bouclier et la même toile d'araignée sortant de la gueule du casque.

Elle finit par se résigner et grogner de rage, ça n'était décidément pas sa journée...

Plaçant sa main droite contre son front, Marinette regarda longuement le sol le trouvant soudainement incroyablement intéressant. Elle tapota du pied, de plus en plus vite, tandis que ses pensées filaient dans tous les sens, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Rebrousser chemin et continuer d'avancer aveuglément n'étaient bien-sur pas les solutions à son problème. Alors elle se concentra fermant les yeux et essaya de percevoir chaque son, chaque odeur, aussi infimes soient-ils, elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle pu.

C'est alors qu'une douce odeur de purée vint lui chatouiller les narines. L'odeur n'était certes pas très élevée mais suffisante pour permettre à la jeune fille de retrouver son chemin. Elle avança donc lentement, essayant de ne pas perdre "de vue" la trace de cette très discrète effluve.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, son sourire s'élargissait et son ventre grondait plus fort. L'odeur se fit plus persistante la faisant saliver d'avance tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin, tout droit vers sa destinée.

ooo

A à peine deux tournants et trois couloirs de là où se situait Marinette, des bruits de casseroles s'entrechoquant et des râles de mécontentement se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs.

**_\- Tout ce travail pour rien ! A quoi je sers moi, si c'est pour devoir cuisiner des dizaines de bons petits plats et ensuite tout jeter !_**Une très discrète petite tête blonde dépassant à peine de derrière les fourneaux grognait, hors d'elle. **_Cette fille ne respecte en rien mon art !_**

**_\- Je sais Mylène, mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, tu sais qu'Adrien n'est pas des plus aimable_**... Alya tenta de l'apaiser mais en vain.

Un claquement de louche plus tard et la dénommée Mylène sorti de derrière les fourneaux avec une pile de casseroles toutes plus sales les unes des autres.

**_\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Mon travail n'est pas de nourrir les cochons..._**

Alya soupira sachant d'avance que le combat était perdu. Plutôt que de continuer son argumentation en faveur de Marinette, celle-ci se dirigea vers la jeune cuisinière pour l'aider à transporter la vaisselle sale quand la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit entraînant un profond silence dans la pièce.

Avant d'entrer, Marinette avait entendue les plaintes de la cuisinière est s'en était aussitôt voulu, un repas avait été fait en son honneur et celle-ci l'avait refusé. Restant un instant devant la porte, la jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait entrer où tenter de retourner dans sa chambre et sauter définitivement son repas. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à entrer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle provoquant de violentes rougeurs sur ses joues de porcelaines. Naturellement, elle s'avança vers Alya. Son trajet vers elle, bien que ne mesurant que trois mètres, lui paru durer une éternité : les regards meurtriers de la cuisinières lui firent rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Alya asséna un discret coup de coude dans les côte de la cuisinière mais celle-ci ne se calma pas pour autant.

\- **_C'est donc toi la responsable de tout ce carnage !_**

La jeune fille ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, elle eut l'impression de se faire gronder tel un enfant venant d'être surpris en train de voler.

\- **_Mylène tais-toi !_**

Alya arriva à la rescousse et accueilli la jeune fille avec un tendre sourire. S'apprêtant à demander à Marinette ce qui l'amenait dans les cuisines, bien qu'elle ait un avis sur la question, la jeune femme fut coupée par les gargouillis du ventre de Marinette. Celle-ci rougit d'autant plus mais annonça qu'elle voulait bien un petit quelque chose à manger. Bien sur la jeune Mylène gronda son mécontentement mais s'en retourna immédiatement derrière les fourneaux.

\- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, _**Alya désigna la cuisinière d'un simple coup de menton, _**elle n'est pas méchante. Seulement elle à horreur du gaspillage et tu n'arrives pas vraiment au bon moment...**_

Marinette s'en voulait bien plus encore maintenant. Mais le sourire encourageant d'Alya lui fit rapidement retrouver son sourire.

ooo

Un simple verre d'eau et une tranche de pain... C'est ce à quoi Marinette s'attendait après le gaspillage forcé du repas précédemment préparé en son honneur. Mais il n'en fut rien, au lieu de cela, la jeune fille eut le droit à un véritable feu d'artifice gustatif. Soupe, hachis parmentier, légumes et viandes cuits dans un bouillon, choux, tarte aux pommes, meringue, ... autant de mets tous plus succulents les uns des autres, la cuisinière s'était vraiment surpassé, surtout en aussi peu de temps (heureusement que certains mets pouvaient se réchauffer). C'est le ventre plein et lourd qu'elle quitta la table, remerciant profondément la cuisinière qui rougissait sous ses éloges.

En sortant de la cuisine, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait non loin des jardins. La curiosité étant son plus vilain défaut, elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'immense baie vitrée menant aux jardins et, vérifiant plusieurs fois à droite et à gauche qu'il n'y avait personne, s'autorisa à sortir prendre l'air.

L'air frais lui fit un bien fou ! Elle tendit le cou vers le ciel et ferma les yeux profitant du calme qui régnait dans cet endroit. Tout était si paisible, si calme, comme-ci le temps s'était arrêté. Seuls le bruit de ses pas foulant le sol de gravier et le léger sifflement du vent se faisaient entendre. Mais ce n'était en rien dérangeant, bien au contraire. Le calme ambiant permettait à Marinette de se ressourcer. Elle avait grandement besoin de ce calme après tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre en l'espace d'une seule journée.

Elle avança et avança encore, ne sachant pas où ses pieds la mèneraient, elle voulait tout simplement profiter de ce pure moment de bonheur et de calme. Le calme avant la tempête disait-on, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien que très discrète et lointaine, une délicieuse effluve vint lui chatouiller les narines. Ses pas la portèrent irrémédiablement vers cette odeur tandis qu'une petite et très discrète voix résonnait dans sa voix. Discrète petite voix qui ne cessait de répéter la même phrase avec, à chaque fois, un peu plus de force. « Ça n'est vraiment pas l'idée du siècle, c'est une très mauvaise idée Marinette... ». Mais la jeune fille fit taire la voix en secouant férocement la tête.

Ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'aux précieux bosquets de roses blanches. Précieuses roses blanches que chérissait le maître de ce château. S'arrêtant devant tant de beauté, la jeune fille fut charmée, presque frappée par ce blanc si pur, contraste puissant avec la noirceur du château de son maître.

Envoûtée, hypnotisée, la jeune fille fit un pas de plus vers les roses. Déjà un pas de trop songeât la petite voix que Marinette chassa une nouvelle fois. Elle tendit alors la main vers une des somptueuses roses. Les alarmes sonnèrent dans son esprit, déclenchant un incroyable vacarme dans l'esprit de Marinette. Mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer car, amorçant un nouveau pas et effleurant les épines de la rose du bout des doigts, la jeune fille n'entendit pas le premier, ni le second grondement de la bête qui était déjà plongée dans une colère monstrueuse. Ce n'est que le souffle chaud de la bête, caressant sa frêle peau, qui la sortit de sa transe. Sursautant violemment, Marinette se retourna et, apercevant le terrifiant regard noir de la bête, fit un bond en arrière, manquant d'écraser le buisson se trouvant juste derrière elle, la bête la rattrapa de justesse par le bras et l'amena à quelque centimètres de sa gueule. Terrifiée, le cœur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme tenta de s'extirper de son emprise mais en vain.

La bête la fusillait du regard. Approchant un peu plus son museau de son visage, frôlant son doux visage de ses longs crocs, la bête émis un grondement qui glaça le sang de Marinette. Ses prunelles émeraudes plongées dans ses doux iris bleu nuit, il pouvait y lire toute la peur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Il perçut alors également le faible tremblement de la jeune fille qui s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole. Voyant qu'il ouvrait grand la gueule, Marinette échappa un faible gémissement et ferma brusquement les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

\- _**Que faites-vous ici, je vous l'aviez interdit. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous alliez faire !**_

La bête rugit de plus belle et resserra sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille. Marinette réouvrit les yeux. Elle aurait préféré qu'il la frappe ça aurait certainement été plus rapide, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle qui avait la parole facile se retrouva soudainement muette devant tant de colère. Colère qui ressemblait plus à de la folie. Et tout cela pour de simple roses se disait la jeune fille.

Elle finit par secouer la tête et entrouvrit à peine les lèvres pour murmurer.

_**\- Je... je ne sais pas... Je...**_

Mais il l'a coupa et la secoua violemment, réveillant l'instinct de survit de Marinette qui poussa un cri strident et hurla à la bête de la lâcher.

**_\- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !_** Elle essaya alors de nouveau de se débattra et, la folie la gagnant elle aussi, hurla très certainement la phrase de trop. _**Tout cela pour de simples roses !**_

Cette fois, la bête la relâcha. Marinette eut juste le temps d'esquiver le coup de griffe du monstre lui faisant fasse. Elle recula d'avantage, tandis que le monstre, furieux, abattait ses bras dans tous les sens. Il poussa alors un rugissement bestial, gueule grande ouverte et crocs sortis. Marinette gémit de peur et décida qu'il était plus sage de fuir. Elle s'élança à toute vitesse, tentant de fuir la bête qui hurlait à plein poumons.

Le souffle court, le cœur martelant à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et les poumons en feu, elle mit de côté les plaintes de son corps meurtri par cette course folle et accéléra un peu plus, projetant des nuages de poussières sur les autres plantes ornant le jardin. Elle parvint miraculeusement à rejoindre les portes du château et à retrouver Plagg, sa fidèle monture qui l'avait attendu, très certainement dans un grand élan de paresse. Elle monta alors sur son dos et hurla à Plagg de partir au galop. Sa monture, sentant la peur de sa maîtresse, ne perdit pas une secondes et détalla au galop franchissant bien rapidement les grilles du château et s'enfonça dans la pénombre de la forêt. Il sentit rapidement sa jeune maîtresse se détendre et s'apaiser. Mais cette apaisement ne fut que de courte durée car déjà, au loin, ils pouvaient entendre le hurlement d'une meute de loup affamée.

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chat-pitre ! Je viens à peine de trouver le temps de vous le publier, le comble c'est qu'il est terminé depuis pas mal de temps..._**

**_Mais bon je devrai pouvoir trouver suffisamment de temps pour vous publier la suite rapidement._**

**_En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! A très vite pour la suite (enfin je vais essayer ^^)_**


	6. Chat-Pitre 6

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

_**Miss MPREG : Toujours au rendez-vous j'aime toujours autant tes commentaires ! Pour les roses tu l'auras deviné c'est bien un souvenir de sa mère (en même temps c'est prévisible mdrr). Désolée pour les loups mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu mettre comme créature, hum peut-être une meute de cœur de pierre (quoi-que non XD) ?**_

* * *

Chat-Pitre 6

\- Marinette -

_**\- Je t'en prie Plagg, plus vite ! **_

La main plaquée sur la crinière de sa monture, Marinette ne cessait de se retourner, observant le château s'éloigner et rétrécir jusqu'à complètement disparaître derrière les branchages dénudés de leurs feuillages. En le voyant s'effacer du paysage, elle sentit le poids pesant dans sa poitrine s'évanouir. Elle soupira longuement et songea que toute cette histoire était derrière elle, que tout était fini. Elle allait pouvoir retrouver son père et tenter de le soigner.

Mais alors qu'un doux sourire illuminait son fin visage de porcelaine, la jeune fille se figea et se crispa quand sa monture se cabra en entendant le hurlement déchirant des loups. Tout n'était peut-être pas fini.

Marinette s'agrippa plus fermement encore à la crinière de sa monture tentant de ne pas tomber. En une douce caresse et un long murmure, elle parvint à calmer le cheval qui repartit au galop, tentant de fuir cette nouvelle menace.

_**\- Plus vite Plagg ! Ils ne sont plus très loin !**_

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette se sentait comme oppressée dans cette lugubre forêt. Les branches nues des arbres et les ombres projetées par la pleine lune n'aidaient en rien la jeune fille.

Au loin, elle pouvait entendre les loups se rapprocher. Bien que Plagg galopait à une allure folle, les loups semblaient plus rapides et le cheval ne tarderait pas à se fatiguer.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant un nouvel hurlement suivit de plusieurs autres hurlements. Ils étaient encore plus proches et semblaient, à chaque nouveaux rugissements et grognements, plus nombreux encore.

Le cheval sembla s'affoler encore plus et ses hennissements stridents confirmaient que la menace se rapprochait un peu plus. Marinette se rapprocha et se pencha un peu plus contre son cheval espérant qu'il puisse galoper plus vite encore, elle voulait l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle se sentait terriblement impuissante face à cette imminente menace.

Alors qu'un hurlement se fit une nouvelle fois entendre, un grondement sourd résonna, montrant à la jeune fille que les loups étaient tout proche d'eux. Mais, dans la pénombre de la nuit, la jeune fille ne distinguait rien, et la faible lumière de sa lanterne ne lui permettait de voir que sa monture et le chemin qu'elle foulait. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un regard brillait à quelques mètres d'eux. Le cheval sembla le voir avant sa maitresse car celui-ci se cabra une nouvelle fois projetant la jeune fille qui n'eut pas le temps de s'agripper et se retenir. Elle s'écroula aux pieds de son cheval et parvint à éviter de justesse les sabots de son cheval terrifié qui menaçait de la piétiner.

_**\- Plagg, calme-toi ! **_

Marinette se releva douloureusement, la chute lui avait coupé le souffle et l'impact avait résonné dans tout son corps. C'était peut-être bien un miracle qu'elle puisse se relever aussi facilement après une telle chute. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce miracle l'empêcherait de se faire dévorer par les loups qui les encerclaient désormais.

Elle attrapa le harnais de Plagg et tenta de le calmer mais celui-ci continuait de s'agiter tandis que les loups avançaient vers eux à pas feutrés. En remarquant la faible lueur de sa lanterne, Marinette tenta le tout pour le tout et l'attrapa pour la lancer vers la meute. En s'écrasant sur le sol, la lanterne explosa et créa un début d'incendie qui repoussa un instant les loups. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de crier victoire, car les loups les plus téméraires franchissaient déjà les flammes et avançaient vers eux.

La jeune fille sembla vouloir faire demi-tour et remonter à cheval, peut-être qu'un coup de sabot freineraient les loups dans leur attaque... elle souhaita alors grimper sur le dos de sa monture mais celui se cabra encore une fois en hennissant de terreur, les coups de sabots pleuvaient de toute part mais le pauvre Plagg ne pouvait esquiver toutes les attaques et protéger efficacement sa maitresse qui se cachait derrière son cheval. L'esprit de la jeune fille ne cessait de chercher un plan pour les sortir de là et rapidement une idée germa dans sa tête, mais elle l'a chassa rapidement en secouant fermement la tête._**« Non, il n'en est pas question**__**», **_si elle décidait de retourner au château, peut-être que son sort serait pire encore que de finir dans la gueule de ses horribles créatures. En observant rapidement le décor, Marinette constata que le sol était jonché de branches cassées. La récente tempête avait détruits de nombreux arbres mais aujourd'hui, elle allait peut-être lui permettre d'échapper aux crocs aiguisés des loups. Elle se rua sur la branche la plus proche, et la brandit en direction des bêtes qui grognaient toujours plus férocement, cette menace ne sembla pourtant pas les ralentir ni les freiner car ceux-ci continuaient d'avancer d'un pas déterminé vers leurs proies.

Un loup sauta dans la direction de Marinette et sans réfléchir, celle-ci lui asséna un puissant coup de branche dans la gueule. La créature fut projetée au sol mais elle se releva bien rapidement à peine étourdie par le coup. Il attaqua à nouveau et la jeune fille le toucha une seconde fois, plus fortement cependant car le loup préféra battre en retraite, ce qui n'avait malheureusement pas découragé ses congénères. Un autre attaqua Marinette par surprise qui voulut le frapper de sa branche, mais celui-ci s'étant préparé à la riposte de la jeune fille agrippa la branche dans sa gueule et la lui arracha des mains. Criant de surprise, Marinette se rua sur une nouvelle branche un peu plus loin mais un des loups saisit cette occasion et attaqua la jeune fille. En un éclair, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et plaça ses avant-bras en croix pour protéger son visage et attendit que le coup vienne. Mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'elle réouvrit les yeux et dégagea ses bras de son visage, elle remarqua que le pauvre bête gisait au sol à quelques mètres d'elle. Les autres loups s'étaient tournés vers son « sauveur » et se préparaient à l'attaquer. Ils se jetèrent tous sur la chose et des hurlements déchirant se firent entendre.

Marinette fit un pas en arrière, prête à fuir pour se mettre à l'abri, mais lorsque qu'elle vit un des loups mordre dans ce qui ressemblait à un bras et qu'elle aperçut un sang noir, visqueux et épais jaillir d'une plaie qui semblait profonde, elle fut clouée sur place. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, elle était tétanisée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

La créature arracha le loup de son bras, ne semblant même pas réagir à la brulure de la morsure, et envoya au loin l'animal qui s'écrasa contre un arbre en gémissant de douleur. Il arracha un à un les loups dont les crocs semblaient profondément enfoncés dans sa chaire, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque toutes les bêtes s'enfuirent.

Le sang coulait désormais le long de ses bras pour venir tâcher le sol. Des gouttes noires et rouges s'entremêlaient dans la poussière du chemin. Des gouttes de sang qui n'appartenaient visiblement pas qu'au sauveur de la jeune fille.

La bête se tourna vers Marinette et, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, amorça un pas vers elle avant de s'écrouler, faisant voler un épais nuage de poussière. La bruit de la chute fit sursauter Marinette qui sembla sortir de sa transe. Elle cria de peur et s'élança vers la bête qui gémissait de douleur, au sol. Elle ôta sa cape de ses épaules et la posa délicatement sur la peau à vif de la bête. Griffes, morsures et plaies en tout genre recouvraient le corps de la bête, alors Marinette fit bien attention de ne pas appuyer sur les plaies afin de ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Elle appela Plagg qui ne semblait pas enclin à secourir la monstre qui avait séquestré sa maîtresse. Elle insista, haussant la voix et fronçant les sourcils, il émanait d'elle une telle détermination et une telle force que le cheval préféra avancer vers elle, tête baissée .

Marinette se pencha vers la bête et posa délicatement la main sur une de ses épaules. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura de sa voix douce.

_**\- Je ne vais pas savoir vous ramener seule au château, il va falloir m'aider... Pensez-vous réussir à vous lever ?**_

La voix de la jeune fille était tremblante, bien que déterminée à l'aider elle se faisait réellement du soucis pour lui, ce qui étonna grandement la bête. Elle hocha tout de même la tête et s'appuya sur ses avants bras pour se relever. Il grogna de douleur et sembla près à s'écrouler mais Marinette tenta de le relever, aidée de Plagg qui se coucha pour permettre à sa jeune maîtresse d'installer la bête sur son dos. Il ne broncha pas, bien que pas très rassuré à l'idée d'avoir à transporter le monstre qui avait enfermée sa maîtresse.

Ils parvinrent finalement à installer la bête sur le dos de la monture qui grogna sous le poids du monstre sur son dos. Marinette attrapa le museau de son cheval entre ses délicates mains et y appuya son front.

_**\- Sois gentil s'il te plait, il nous a sauvé la vie ne l'oublie pas. Et puis tu auras le droit à du sucre et des carottes en rentrant.**_ Le cheval rumina de plus belle ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. _**Et peut-être même du fromage !**_

Le cheval sembla s'animer à l'écoute du mot « fromage », il fit fièrement claquer ses sabots au sol faisant voler un peu de poussière et avança d'un pas déterminé vers le château.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chat-pitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**_

_**Vu que j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire, je compte publier tous les lundis et jeudis alors un peu de patience pour la suite !**_


	7. Chat-Pitre 7

**_Réponse aux Reviews _**

_**Miss MPREG : Comme toujours au rendez-vous ! Merci pour tes gentils commentaires, toujours super agréables à lire, ça fait tellement plaisir ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**_

* * *

Chat-Pitre 7

– Marinette –

_**\- Etes-vous sûre que tout ira bien pour lui ?**_

Visiblement inquiète pour la bête, Marinette se tenait à son chevet nettoyant et pensant les nombreuses griffures et morsures ornant le corps du monstre reposant dans le lit.

Alya se pencha vers la jeune fille et posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule, contact doux et réconfortant qui fit naître un divin sourire sur le visage de Marinette. Elle tapota doucement son épaule et lui sourit chaleureusement.

_**\- Sans ton aide, je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver...**_

_**\- Faible comme il l'était, si tu ne l'avais pas amené jusqu'ici, il se serait fait dévorer par les loups. **_Alya plongea son regard dans celui de Nino.

Toujours présents pour aider leur jeune maître, les deux domestiques avaient accouru en apercevant la jeune fille et sa monture ramener leur maître, dans un pitoyable état certes mais vivant, au château. Le deux jeunes gens en étaient très reconnaissant. Marinette aurait très bien pu abandonner à son sort ce monstre qui avait voulu la garder enfermée, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ce faisant du mouron pour le maître, les deux domestiques avaient insisté pour aider Marinette. Ils s'étaient alors empressés d'apporter eau chaude, alcool, éponges et bandages. Marinette avait également demandé fil et aiguilles car certaines plaies plus profondes nécessitaient des points de sutures.

_**\- Il m'a sauvé de ces loups, je n'allais pas le laisser à son triste sort. **_Marinette jeta un bref coup d'œil à Alya. Celle-ci semblait terriblement inquiète pour son maître, à un tel point qu'une larme roula le long de sa joue. _**Tout ira bien, je m'occuperai bien de lui je vous le promets**_.

Nino s'approcha d'Alya et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Pressant tendrement sur ses épaules, il lui sourit chaleureusement pour la réconforter. Ils finirent par quitter la pièce main dans la main.

Observant longuement la créature affaiblie qui s'était endormie, la jeune fille eut un triste sourire en caressant tendrement la joue de la bête. Le pelage sombre était étonnamment doux au touché, si doux qu'elle se perdit dans son geste et se perdit à contempler la pauvre bête. Elle finit par lui trouver quelque chose d'attendrissant et voulut lui venir en aide, bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment.

Alors qu'elle nettoyait son bras gauche d'une profonde blessure, la bête ouvrit faiblement les yeux et l'observa. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas de suite le regard insistant que le maître posait sur elle. Elle finit par remarquer son regard insistant et se surpris à le soutenir. Un regard vert émeraude d'une beauté et d'une pureté surprenante. Un regard qu'elle aurait pu contempler des heures durant, son regard...

Elle finit par détourner son regard pour se reconcentrer sur sa tâche, elle attrapa une aiguille et du fil et désinfecta le tout avant d'approcher l'aiguille du bras de la bête. Celle-ci prenant garde, dégagea vivement son bras et grogna contre la jeune fille.

_**\- La blessure est très profonde et ne se refermera pas toute seule. Il va falloir que je vous recouse. **_

Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire confiance. Cette fille s'était infiltrée dans son jardin et avait attiré les loups en s'enfuyant du château. Marinette soupira longuement et leva les yeux aux ciel.

_**\- Faites-moi confiance, je vous ai sauvé des loups, si je ne vous avez pas ramené pensez-vous qu'ils vous aurez épargner ? Je sais magner les aiguilles et j'ai déjà commencé à vous recoudre, voyez par vous-même ! Faites-moi confiance...**_

_**\- Tss, pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance, c'est à cause de vous si je suis dans cet état ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuit, les loups ne vous aurez pas attaqué ! **_

Marinette haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, cet homme, ou plutôt cette créature, voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Très bien, elle ne se laisserait pas faire !

_**\- Si vous ne m'aviez pas fait aussi peur, peut-être que je serais sagement restée dans le château. Alors arrêtez de faire l'enfant et laissez-moi vous recoudre. A moins que vous ne préféreriez vous vider de votre sang...**_

La bête avait voulu riposter, mais elle était restée muette, bouche bée face à tant d'audace. Elle finit par grogner, vaincue, mais ne pu réprimer ce discret sourire amusé, car oui, cette jeune fille lui plaisait et l'amusait beaucoup.

Alors Marinette attrapa son bras et approcha de nouveau l'aiguille de sa fourrure.

_**\- Ça risque de faire mal, ou du moins de piquer un peu.**_

La bête plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien et se perdit rapidement dans l'océan azur qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Elle hocha la tête et murmura :

_**\- Allez-y, je vous fais confiance.**_

Alors la jeune fille sourit et commença à le recoudre. Durant toute l'opération, la bête ne broncha pas. Aucun mouvement, aucun son, aucun gémissement et aucune grimasse de douleur ne lui échappèrent. De peur de la déranger, il n'osait bouger et préféra l'observer attentivement. Il trouva charmant qu'elle tire la langue dans sa concentration. Il sentit également son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel, se trouvant faible et idiot.

_**\- Je voulais vous remercier...**_

_**\- Pourquoi ? **_Perdu dans sa contemplation, la bête ne savait pas de quoi voulait par la jeune fille qui avait relevé le regard vers le sien.

_**\- Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, sans vous... Je...**_ Elle s'arrêta un instant, tremblante à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer. _**Je ne serai probablement plus de ce monde sans vous, alors... Merci.**_

_**\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.**_

Il avait posé sa main sur la sienne et se perdit une nouvelle fois dans son regard. Son cœur cognait toujours dans sa poitrine mais cette fois-ci, il ne se traita ni d'idiot, ni de faible...

ooo

Le maître s'était finalement rendormi. Après avoir observé attentivement la jeune couturière à l'œuvre, après avoir été particulièrement impressionné par tant de courage venant d'un si petit corps, venant d'une jeune fille frêle qui, il faut le dire, lui avait merveilleusement bien tenu tête et recousu sans même trembler, ni grimacer de dégoût, la malheureuse créature avait fini par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Toujours aussi inquiète pour le maître, la jeune Marinette avait insisté au près des deux domestiques pour rester au chevet du maître. Veillant à ce que les plaies ne se ré-ouvrent pas, à ce que les bandages soient bien serrés, et à remplacer le linge humide et frais posé sur le front de la bête, elle avait été aux petits soins avec lui et avait même refusé de laisser sa place à Alya ou même à Nino. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de son sort, qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil durant près d'une journée. Durant tout ce temps, le maître restait confortablement alité, bien que cette situation ne l'amusait guère...

_**\- Mademoiselle... mademoiselle Marinette...**_

Nino était penché au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille qui s'était écroulée de fatigue.

Réveillée par de légères secousses, Marinette ouvrit les yeux et constata avec effroi qu'elle s'était endormie. Se redressant rapidement, mais veillant à ne pas réveiller le maître toujours profondément endormi, elle s'étira rapidement avant de s'empresser de vérifier l'état du maître. Il semblait si paisible. La jeune fille sourit, elle qui s'était habituée à voir le maître toujours furieux et hors de lui, elle fut surprise de penser qu'il pourrait être gentil et agréable ; il avait l'air bien moins féroce et menaçant ainsi, Marinette se disait qu'elle n'avait probablement plus aucunes craintes à ce faire, elle serait très certainement en sécurité à ces côtés, bien que loin de son père...

_**\- Non, il n'est pas question que je le laisse. **_Mais le jeune domestique ne voulait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules pour tenter de la raisonner.

_**\- Voyons... vous êtes épuisée, vous aussi vous méritez de vous reposer, n'oubliez pas que vous avez également affrontée l'attaque des loups.**_

Vaincue par cet argument, mais surtout par la fatigue, la jeune fille soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et une mine fatiguée s'afficha sur son visage.

_**\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...**_

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement et demanda à Alya de l'accompagner jusqu'à ses quartiers.

_**\- N... Non... Pas ça, je vous en prie... arrêtez !**_

Marinette se retourna vivement vers le maître qui s'agitait dans son lit. Elle le vit se tordre dans tous les sens, trembler et gémir. Comprenant qu'il faisait un cauchemar, elle se dépêcha de retourner à ses côtés et, s'asseyant au bord du lit, elle le pris par les épaules tout en posant délicatement une main sur sa joue. Il continuait de se tortiller dans le lit, il semblait vouloir s'extirper et s'échapper. Mais de quoi, Marinette ne saurait le dire...

Alors, elle se pencha vers lui et lui caressa gentiment la joue en murmurant.

_**\- Chut... tout va bien, n'ayez crainte... Vous êtes en sécurité...**_

Elle continuait de lui caresser la joue, entortillant ses doigts dans le délicat pelage noir. Perdue dans ses gestes, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le maître c'était immédiatement apaisé en entendant le son de sa voix, ce qui étonna grandement Nino et Alya qui décidèrent malgré tout de la laisser en compagnie du maître.

_**\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je veux dire, qu'à t-il fait pour qu'on le transforme en bête, il a l'air d'avoir tant souffert...**_

Alors que les deux domestiques étaient sur le point de les quitter, Alya s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers la jeune fille, elle soupira profondément et afficha un triste sourire. Sa mine attristée peina profondément Marinette qui l'écouta attentivement.

_**\- C'est le cas ma chère, il a beaucoup souffert dans son enfance ; le décès de sa mère alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 13 ans, son père qui restait renfermé sur lui-même et ne s'occupait jamais de son fils, tout ça ne l'a pas aidé et lui a brisé le cœur à tel point qu'il a fini par perdre toute bonté d'âme.**_

Alya avait fini par baisser la tête, on pouvait lire toute sa tristesse sur son visage. Nino s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, elle enfuit alors son visage contre son torse pour cacher ses larmes, mais les sanglots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche ainsi que les tremblements qui agitaient son corps la trahirent.

_**\- Tout finira bien par s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas... je suis sûr que la malédiction sera levée...**_

_**\- De quelle malédiction parlez-vous ?**_

_**\- Pardonnez-moi, mais il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous parler de cela... mais je suis certain que le maître acceptera de vous en parler.**_

Ils finirent par quitter la pièce et laissèrent Marinette s'occuper du maître.

Tendrement penchée au-dessus de la bête, la jeune fille continuait toujours ses caresses, veillant à ce que le maître reste calmement endormi. Un léger sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lui murmurait.

_**\- Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous venir en aide, je vous le promets...**_

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attente !_**

**_On se retrouve lundi (Promis !) pour la suite des aventures !_**


	8. Chat-Pitre 8

**_Réponses aux Reviews :_**

_**Miss MPREG : Patience, patience ... Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;) Désolée mais non, Rose n'est pas l'enchanteresse (elle est trop gentille pour ça !), mais tu devrais vite trouver (repense au film ;)). Pour Gaston et Le fou, Gaston apparait vers la fin (faut quand même qu'il y ait un "méchant") mais c'est vraiment léger, quant à Le Fou je le mets pas dans la fiction, j'essaie quand même de me détacher de l'histoire (même su c'est très compliqué...). **_

* * *

Chat-Pitre 8

– Marinette –

_**\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?**_

Trois jours après l'attaque des loups, la jeune fille était toujours au chevet du maître. Celui-ci semblait bien mieux se porter, ce qui ravissait Marinette.

_**\- Grâce à vous, oui. J'espère que je pourrais rapidement quitter cette pièce, rester alité ne me convient pas...**_

La jeune fille sourit, elle eut l'impression de faire face à un enfant qui voulait sortir jouer avec ses amis. Elle pensa également à son père, malade, qui voulait à tout prix sortir de son lit et préparer le pain. Repenser à son père lui ficha un coup au moral, elle s'en voulu de ne pas être au chevet de celui-ci, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait insisté pour rester au chevet de la bête.

_**\- Je comprends tout à fait, rester enfermé n'est pas des plus joyeux. On se sent oppresser et à l'étroit, on a l'impression d'étouffer. **_

Il hocha la tête, en accord avec ses dires.

Marinette l'observa un instant, se tortillant les mains. Elle voulait tant lui poser cette question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis déjà trois jours mais elle n'osait le faire de peur d'être trop indiscrète et de le blesser. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir lui parler librement sans qu'il ne s'énerve sur elle et elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête.

Sentant la gêne de la jeune fille il finit par lui demander ce qui l'a tourmentait.

_**\- Allez-y vous en mourez d'envie, poser votre question.**_

_**\- Bien... **_Elle inspira profondément, gonflant sa poitrine et lui demanda les yeux dans les yeux. _**Que vous est-il arrivé, je veux dire pourquoi vous à ton changé en un bête, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi.**_

Il hocha la tête, s'attendant à cette question. Pesant chaque mots, il mit du temps avant de répondre à sa question, il souhaitait trouver les mots justes pour se faire comprendre.

_**\- Une enchanteresse a voulu punir la noirceur de mon cœur, un soir de tempête, une vielle femme est venue frapper à la porte du château pour trouver refuge, elle n'avait rien à donner en échange. A l'époque j'était tellement superficiel et porté sur la richesse qu'en voyant sa laideur je l'ai fichu à la porte. Elle m'a mis en garde une première fois mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Quand elle s'est métamorphosé en une divine créature, j'ai voulu implorer son pardon, mais il était trop tard.**_

Marinette l'écoutait attentivement, le jeune homme était alors plongé dans ses souvenirs, en un rien de temps, toutes les images défilèrent dans sa tête.

ooo

– Adrien –

_**\- Il pleut à sceau dehors, je plains tous ces pauvres malheureux qui doivent vivre dehors...**_

_**\- S'ils sont dehors c'est qu'ils l'ont mérité, n'importe quel mendiant pourrait trouver une place en tant que serviteur dans un château, s'ils se trouvent dehors c'est qu'ils se sont fait renvoyer pour faute grave. **_

Nino fronce les sourcils, peut m'importe qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec moi, je sais de quoi je parle. La ville est pleine de misérables, cette vermine nous gâche le paysage et empêche l'épanouissement de la société.

_**\- Enfin, bref, tu peux t'estimer heureux d'avoir un maître clément, allez buvons un coup je meurs de soif !**_

Je suis plutôt raisonnable ce soir, je n'en suis qu'à mon troisième verre de vin rouge, du Pinot Noir pour ce soir. Directement importé de Bourgogne, ce vin délicats bien qu'affirmé, aux arômes épicés et fruités est un de mes préférés. Au départ très délicats et frais en bouche, ce vin prend bien plus de caractère avec le temps et développe des arômes exquis de sous-bois accompagnés d'une note plus animale.

Depuis la mort de ma mère, je me suis très vite réfugié dans l'alcool pour fuir les menaces de mon père violences, insultes, mépris, ... tout ce qui pouvait rendre un père odieux envers son fils. L'alcool était le bon moyen de m'échapper de toute cette violence et de cette noirceur, le monde retrouvait un peu de gaieté et de couleurs, même si ce n'était que pour un court instant. Vers l'âge de 15 ans, j'ai très vite eu un penchant vers les breuvages alcoolisés...

Après la mort de mon père, cette dépendance c'est quelque peu tarie, mais avec le temps et la solitude laissée par mes deux parents défunts, même si j'étais toujours entouré de mes très chers domestiques, cela ne remplaçait pas l'absence de mes parents, surtout de ma mère, je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant d'y resombrer.

_**\- Mais qu'est-ce que...**_

Mon verre de vin, mon breuvage sacré, manque de se renverser quand trois coups martelant les portes du château retentirent et me firent sursauter. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Je soupire, énervé.

_**\- Monsieur, voulez-vous que j'aille ouvrir ?**_

_**\- Non, le vaurien de mendiant finira bien par se décourager et quitter les lieux...**_

Nino fronce une nouvelle fois les sourcils, mais un simple coup d'œil le dissuade de répliquer. m'apprêtant à boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin, je sursaute une seconde fois et grogne en me levant furieusement. Qui est cet importun qui ose me déranger quand je bois...

Je me rue vers les portes du château, suivit de Nino qui me court après et me demande de me calmer... Pourquoi me calmerai-je alors que cet intrus insiste et me dérange.

Arrivé devant les portes, je demande à ce qu'on les ouvre. A peine ouverte que le vent glacial fait entrer de nombreuses feuilles dans l'enceinte du château. Je fusille du regard la vilaine créature qui se tient face à moi. Me redressant de toute ma hauteur, je la jauge d'un regard écœuré par tant de laideur. Une créature bossue enveloppée d'une miteuse cape m'observe de son œil globuleux. Je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'une vieille femme, enfin je n'en suis pas si sûre tant la créature est monstrueuse. La chose lève un doigts vers moi, je peux apercevoir sous son capuchon une vieille tête couverte de rides, sous ses yeux globuleux se cache un nez, beaucoup trop grand à mon goût, où semblent se battre plusieurs verrues. Ses minces lèvres s'ouvrent mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'exprimer.

_**\- Mais qu'elle est cette chose ! **_Cette phrase m'a échappé... _**Que voulez-vous, dépêchez-vous, vous me faites perdre mon temps et j'ai bien mieux à faire que d'attendre sur le perron toute la soirée...**_

Pas le moins du monde intimidée par ma grandeur, la vieille femme tente de se redresser et relève la tête vers moi. Un horrible frisson me transperce le corps, mais il ne dure qu'une seconde. J'attends, impatient, mais la vieille ne parle pas. Je soupire bruyamment et tape du pied quand enfin la muette accepte de me répondre. Sa voix croassant me donne envie de rire et je ne peux réprimer mon sourire méprisant.

_**\- Pardonnez-moi, sire, de vous dérangez si tardivement, ...mais je n'ai nulle part où m'abriter et le temps ne semble pas vouloir être clément...**_

Le débit de cette vieille femme est beaucoup trop lent pour moi, je me retiens de ne pas lui claquer la porte au nez. Je la fusille du regard mais ça ne semble lui faire aucun effet.

_**\- Accepteriez-vous de venir en aide à une pauvre femme, je n'ai pas un sous mais me laisseriez-vous m'abriter pour la nuit, où du moins jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme.**_

_**\- Ha ! **_J'ai envie de lui rire au nez. _**Pourquoi devrai-je vous laisser entrer en ma demeure, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, allez-vous en sur le champs !**_

Alors que je lui tourne le dos et m'apprête déjà à repartir, je l'entend me mettre en garde.

_**\- Vous ne devriez pas vous fier aux apparences, celles-ci peuvent parfois être trompeuses...**_

_**\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de vous chez moi, quitter les lieux sur le champs avant que je ne vous jette dehors moi-même.**_

_**\- Je vois que la noirceur à déjà gagné votre cœur, vous vous laissez guider par votre rancœur et votre mépris, mais la chute arrive très vite, bien plus vite que ce à quoi l'on s'attend. Rancœur, mépris, arrogance, insolence, dédain, ..., tout cela vous conduira à votre chute. Votre chute est proche, pauvre mortel, il est temps de payer pour votre affront.**_

Alors, comme-ci son dos voûté n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, la vieille dame se redresse tandis qu'une puissance lumière l'envahit. Époustouflé, effrayé, je préfère reculer mais une force inexpliquée s'empare de moi et me cloue sur place. Je ne peux plus rien faire, mon corps ne m'obéit plus et mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sol. La vieille et hideuse femme n'est bientôt qu'un chimère car peu à peu, sa peau semble s'étirer et se lisser, ses longs cheveux rouges lui tombent cascade le long du dos et ses vieilles guenilles se changent rapidement en une sublime robe aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Une magnifique jeune femme se tient désormais devant moi et, les yeux clos et toujours entourée de cette aveuglante lumière, je vois ses fines lèvres s'entrouvrir et murmurer dans une incantation :

_**\- L'amour à depuis longtemps fait place à la rancœur dans ton cœur, il est grand temps de payer. Ta chute est arrivée, la fin de cette vie est arrivée. Le sommet tu as atteint, les tréfonds tu néant tu connaîtras. Divin jeune homme, un bête tu deviendras. Que le sort se retourne contre toi, maudit à jamais tu seras...**_

La suite est assez floue, je ne me souviens que d'une vive douleur s'emparant de mon corps. La métamorphose fut longue est douloureuse, je pense m'être évanoui au cours de la mutation car je ne me souviens que du bris des os, de mon corps qui s'allonge, de mon dos qui se voûte et de ce hurlement bestial qui déchire mes poumons.

A mon réveil, l'image que me renvoyait le miroir m'a glacé d'effroi. Je me souviens avoir brisé le miroir en voyant cette hideuse et monstrueuse créature que j'étais devenu. Créature qui n'était en réalité que le reflet de mon âme et de mon cœur.

ooo

– Marinette –

Une main posée sur son avant-bras sembla sortir le jeune maître de sa transe. La jeune fille l'avait écouté attentivement sans jamais le couper dans son long récit. Elle avait cru ressentir la peine et la douleur qui habitait le jeune homme en cet instant. Il avait fini par se livrer à elle, un fossé venait d'être franchi.

Il releva les yeux vers elle en sentait sa main posée sur lui, le regard quelle lui adressait était plein d'une profonde tristesse. Rien que de la tristesse, pas de la pitié. Elle finit pas lui sourire timidement tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la sienne, alors elle lui demanda :

_**\- Connaissez-vous un moyen de conjurer le sort ?**_

_**\- Hélas, non... l'enchanteresse n'a pas jugé utile de me le révéler...**_

Bien entendu, cette révélation était un mensonge. Le jeune savait qu'il n'existait qu'un seul moyen pour lui de conjurer le sort : apprendre à aimer et se faire aimer en retour. Mais il savait également que s'il le révélait à la jeune fille, la malédiction agirait une nouvelle fois et jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer...

_**\- Je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger...**_

Elle tenta de le réconforter, mais hélas, il ne savait que trop bien que le temps lui était compté. Il ne lui restait que quelques semaines avant que le sortilège devienne définitif.

\- **_La malédiction prendra fin le jour de mes 21 ans, dans moins de trois mois._ **Ne comprenant pas, Marinette fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche avant d'être interrompue. **_Si, d'ici ce délais, je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de conjurer le sort, je resterai dans le corps d'une bête pour toujours..._**

* * *

_**Je suis à l'heure, je suis à l'heure, ... certes pas très en avance mais à l'heure quand même (j'aime me faire désirer XD)**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, il devait à la base contenir une autre partie mais je préfère la mettre dans le chapitre suivant : trop d'infos tue l'infos et ça aurait fini par être totalement imbuvable (même pour moi).**_

_**J'espère, comme toujours que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésité pas à commenter, en bien ou en mal tant que c'est justifié, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**A très vite !**_


	9. Chat-pitre 9

_**Réponses aux Reviews**_

_**Miss MPREG : Je suis sûre que tu va trouver pour l'enchanteresse ;), au pire tu le sauras dans les derniers chapitres ! Il faut dire qu'avec le père qu'il avait, boire à 15 ans n'est pas si étonnant ^^, mais j'avoue qu'une petite paire de claque ou le remettre à sa place ne lui ferait pas de mal XD. J'espère que la suite te plairas ;)**_

* * *

_**Avant que vous ne lisiez ce neuvième chapitre, je tiens à remercier (énormément !) ma jumelle Disney / ma co-scénariste (si elle passe par là, elle se reconnaîtra) sans qui, je pense que je serai encore en train de chercher comment écrire se chapitre ! Merciiii de m'avoir sortie de ma galère !**_

_**Big Love !**_

* * *

Chat-Pitre 9

– Adrien –

Maman ne me voit pas, je suis trop bien caché derrière la grande statue du jardin. Je l'observe sagement. Elle contemple, comme souvent, ses précieux rosiers, elle ferme les yeux et se penche vers une des fleurs pour en renifler leur doux parfum.

Je la vois sourire en se redressant. Maman à l'air d'aller mieux, elle s'est encore disputée avec papa. Ça arrive souvent ces temps-ci. Maman m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer lorsque je la vois pleurer sur son lit. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont disputés, papa a dit à maman que c'était de sa faute s'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir un second enfant. Je n'ai pas bien comprit ce qu'il a voulu dire, mais maman s'est immédiatement mise à pleurer. Papa s'est très vite calmé et a fini par serrer maman dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais maman a l'air d'aller mieux, elle a l'air calme et sereine, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je ne fais pas un bruit et reste caché. Il ne faut pas qu'on me repère sinon je vais me faire gronder.

Maman se tourne dans ma direction avec un sourire aux lèvres, je me terre un peu plus derrière la statue, j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas vu...

_**\- Il me semble qu'un certain petit chenapan ne devrait pas se trouver dans les jardins. Que dirait ton père s'il apprenait que tu avais encore faussé compagnie à ton précepteur ? Adrien ?**_

Je sursaute, je me suis fait prendre... tête baissée, je sors de ma cachette et avance lentement vers maman. Va-t-elle me gronder ?

Observant mes souliers, je murmure d'une toute petite voix :

_**\- Désolé maman...**_

J'ose alors relever la tête. Poings sur les hanches, elle m'observe d'un air sérieux... mais son sourire s'élargit tandis que ses yeux pétillent de malice et qu'elle ouvre grand les bras vers moi.

J'éclate de rire et cours me réfugier dans ses bras. Elle me serre chaleureusement contre elle et je ris à mon tour.

_**\- Tu as de la chance que ton père ne soit pas là... Tu connais les règles Adrien. Et quelle a été ton excuse cette fois-ci pour échapper à ton précepteur ?**_

Elle me frotte vigoureusement les cheveux tandis que je lui raconte mon nouvel exploit.

Elle finit pas me tendre une rose, veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'épine. Je la prends entre mes doigts et la fait tourner délicatement sur elle-même. Je la trouve sublime, son parfum est discret mais divin. Elle me fait penser à maman.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, maman finit par me murmurer :

_**\- Il est temps de se réveiller mon chaton...**_

ooo

– Adrien –

_**\- Maître... Il est temps de vous réveiller maître...**_

Alya était penchée au-dessus du maître, le secouant légèrement, elle tentait de le réveiller.

Le maître finit pas ouvrir les yeux, non sans grogner. Il demanda à Alya pourquoi elle le réveillait.

_**\- Mademoiselle Marinette avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle est partie dans les jardins il y a de cela dix minutes.**_

Il hocha la tête. Il n'était désormais plus nécessaire de s'emporter face à cette annonce. Alors il demanda simplement à la jeune servante quand il pourrait quitter son lit.

_**\- Mademoiselle a acceptée d'aller faire un tour car elle considérait que vous pourriez sortir du lit sans problème. Vos blessures ont presque toutes cicatrisé et il n'y a plus de risque qu'elles se ré-ouvrent.**_

Un sourire illumina son visage. Alors il se jeta vivement en dehors du lit. Une fois perché sur ses pattes arrières, il mis un certain temps à retrouver son équilibre, mais une fois totalement équilibré, il se vêtit de sa cape miteuse et déchirée et quitta la chambre.

ooo

_**\- Vous ne comptez pas me chasser ?**_

La jeune fille observa malicieusement la bête qui arrivait silencieusement derrière elle. Elle l'entendit rire alors qu'il se plaçait à ses côtés.

Fermant les yeux. Marinette profitait du calme ambiant et des quelques rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fine couche de nuage. Elle inspira à pleins poumons, s'imprégnant du délicat parfum des roses.

_**\- Jadis, ma mère cultivait ces roses. A sa mort, je me suis juré de tout faire pour protéger et chérir ces roses. Je me souviens, quand j'étais petit, je suivais souvent ma mère lorsqu'elle se rendait dans les jardins, souvent aux dépend de mes leçons... Elle les chérissait plus que tout, peut-être même plus que moi. **_

Le maître sourit en resongeant à sa mère, il observa un instant Marinette qui avait ré-ouvert les yeux et tourné la tête vers lui, elle l'écoutait attentivement, tout comme lorsqu'il qu'il lui racontait la malédiction.

_**\- Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle n'aille contempler ses roses. Je me souviens qu'à une époque, elle se disputait souvent avec mon père, alors elle venait se réfugier ici, moi je restais caché derrière les statues et je l'observais, je me faisais d'ailleurs bien souvent prendre et gronder par mon précepteur..**__**.**_Marinette ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire mais le maître sourit en entendant ce son mélodieux. _**Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris pourquoi ils se disputaient si souvent, mes parents voulaient un deuxième enfant mais, n'y parvenant pas, mon père s'emportait souvent sur ma mère. A cette époque c'était encore quelqu'un de bien, et il s'en voulait terriblement chaque fois qu'il faisait pleurer ma mère. Elle était très douce... ces roses sont les seules choses qu'il me reste d'elle.**_

Il avait finit pas baisser la tête, observant ses pattes à défaut de pouvoir observer ses souliers, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse et Marinette compris que parlait de sa mère ainsi n'était pas chose aisée. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Il appuya doucement sa joue contre la paume de sa main et ferma les yeux profitant de la douce caresse. Elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue de son pouce, elle rit légèrement lorsqu'elle jura l'entendre ronronner.

_**\- Je suis sûre qu'elle devait être formidable.**_

_**Elle était incroyable...**_

Il tendit la main vers l'une des roses et la cueillit délicatement, sans arracher une seule autre rose. Il veilla également à ne faire tomber aucun pétale et commença à enlever les épines de la rose qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il l'a fit d'abord tourner sur elle-même puis la tendit à la jeune fille. Un immense sourit ravi illumina le visage de porcelaine de la demoiselle qui se hâta de prendre la fleur entre ses mains. Elle l'a porta immédiatement à son nez et huma profondément son parfum. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et elle posa alors un regard brillant vers son hôte. Celui-ci sourit et, gêné, détourna le regard. En cet instant, il remercia silencieusement l'enchanteresse de l'avoir transformé en une bête poilu car la jeune fille ne pouvait le voir rougir sous l'épaisse couche de poils hirsutes.

En observant attentivement son regard, le jeune homme avait cru voir quelque chose de nouveau briller au fond de ses pupilles, "_**Il y a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas... jamais encore elle n'avait eut se regard là... Je vais finir par y croire...**_".

_**\- De quoi est-elle morte ?**_

Il mis du temps avant de répondre, Marinette se demanda si elle n'avait pas posé la question de trop, c'était déjà un grand pas qu'il lui parle de sa mère et du lien avec les roses alors elle avait peur d'en demander trop. Elle connaissait très bien le sentiment que l'on éprouvait lors de la perte d'un proche...

_**\- Ma mère a fini par tomber enceinte... mais son corps, trop fragile, n'a pas supporté le bébé. Elle a succombé à une fausse couche, à cinq mois de grossesse.**_

La réponse avait été très rapide, très brève, mais surtout très claire. Marinette reçu très bien le message, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Bien que le message soit bref, la jeune fille avait également parfaitement perçue le désespoir et la peine que ressentait son hôte.

_**\- Vous vous trompez en affirmant qu'il ne vous reste plus rien d'elle mise à part ces roses... vous tenez d'elle et elle vit toujours en vous... Vous êtes son héritage... **_

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la bête qui essuya discrètement une larme au coin de son œil.

_**\- Elle vous aurez beaucoup aimé, vous lui ressemblez. Je vois son sourire et son regard malicieux en vous regardant. De même qu'elle savait parfaitement se faire respecter quand il le fallait.**_

_**\- Je suis sûre que, moi aussi, je l'aurais beaucoup aimé...**_

_**\- Elle aimait aussi beaucoup danser !**_

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il s'était lui-même surpris en annonçant ça. Mais la réponse de la jeune fille le pris encore plus de cours.

_**\- Alors pourquoi ne pas danser, en son honneur !**_

ooo

– Marinette –

Le maître avait insisté pour raccompagner la jeune fille jusqu'à ses quartiers, ce qui l'avait à la fois amusée et touchée.

Bien que l'idée aurait put paraître folle, le maître avait de suite accepté la proposition de la demoiselle. Danser allait leur permettre de se changer les idées, de s'amuser et surtout de se rapprocher.

Le retour s'était fait en silence. Mais jamais Marinette n'avait perdu son sourire. L'après-midi passée en compagnie du maître de ce château lui avait mit du baume au cœur, même si les sujets abordés n'étaient pas des plus joyeux.

_**\- C'est donc vous la fameuse Marinette, j'ai tant entendu parler de vous, mais je n'ai pas encore eut l'honneur de vous rencontrer.**_

Interloqués, les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent. Adrien n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui les avait accosté. En apercevant l'intrus, son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt et un imperceptible grognement jaillit de sa gorge.

Le nouveau venu, un jeune homme à l'étrange chevelure bleutée et au sourire mesquin, s'avança vers la jeune fille et, s'abaissant dans une profonde révérence, lui fit un long et bruyant baise-main sur le dos de sa main. Étonnée, la jeune fille haussa les sourcils et retira lentement sa main qu'elle essuya discrètement sur le tissus de sa robe.

_**\- Maestro Luka pour vous servir...**_

_**\- Ho, alors vous nous ferez très certainement l'honneur de jouer pour nous**__**?**_

Le jeune homme acquiesça, bien qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il était question. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, le dénommé Luka s'inclina un peu plus et complimenta la jeune fille.

_**\- On m'avait parler de votre beauté, mais la description que l'on faisait de vous me parait bien fade à présent.**_

_**\- N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire maestro... Nous sommes pressés et n'avons pas de temps à vous consacrer...**_

Sans aucun autre commentaire, il entraîna la jeune fille, qui était bouche bée face à cet affront, loin du musicien.

Le pas pressant, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement et sans un mot...

_**\- Vous m'expliquez ce qui vient de se passer ? Ce Luka ne nous a rien fait !**_

Les poings sur les hanches, la jeune fille s'était tournée vers la bête et le fusillait du regard.

_**\- Vous ne connaissez pas ce type... vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable.**_

_**\- Alors expliquez-moi ? j'aimerai savoir pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi...**_

La bête soupira longuement, visiblement irritée. Il tapa du pied mais, en croisant son regard noir, il abandonna rapidement et lui expliqua.

_**\- Luka était très attaché à mon père, il ne manquait jamais une seule occasion de servir mon père... le genre près à tout pour vous pourrir la vie. Après le décès de ma mère, il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour me dénoncer auprès de mon père, dès que je faisais quelque chose de travers, une leçon ratée, un cours d'escrime séché pour aller dans les jardins... rien ne lui échappait... Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne porte pas cet individu dans mon cœur.**_

Marinette hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur route en direction de sa chambre.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la porte de la chambre de la demoiselle. Peut-être un trop vite au goût du maître qui aurait aimé passer bien plus de temps encore en compagnie de la charmante demoiselle beaucoup. Alors il s'inclina profondément devant elle et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Mais juste avant de prendre congé, il mis une dernière fois Marinette en garde.

_**\- Ne lui faites pas confiance... J'ai eu tord de lui faire confiance étant plus jeune et je l'ai amèrement regretté...**_

* * *

**_Encore une fois, je ne suis pas en avance, mais je ne suis pas en retard ^^_**

**_J'espère que ce chat-pitre vous aura plus ! J_****_e vous retrouve lundi pour la suite des aventures !_**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et surtout prenez soin de vous (pas d'excès surtout !)._**


	10. Chat-Pitre 10

_**Réponses aux Reviews**_

_**Miss MPREG : Désolée j'avais envie de me défouler sur Luka (je suis restée sage encore !), bas les pâtes Luka moi c'est Adriennette point XD. J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira ;)**_

* * *

Chat-Pitre 10

\- **_Vous m'avez demandée mademoiselle ?_**

Alya passait discrètement la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de chambre de Marinette.

Attrapant la jeune servante par les poignets, la jeune fille l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la chambre et la fit asseoir sur l'immense lit qui trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce, l'interdisant de bouger avant qu'elle n'ait finit de parler. Surprise par cette demande, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils et dévisagea longuement Marinette qui semblait trépigner d'impatience.

Marinette tapait vivement des mains, ne sachant contenir son excitation, ce qui fit sourire la jeune servante qui sentait déjà son excitation l'envahir.

\- **_J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, mais j'ai surtout besoin de ta discrétion ! Ni Nino, ni Adrien ne doivent savoir ce qui se trame..._**

Alya sourit en constatant que son interlocutrice appelait désormais son maître par son prénom. Elle hocha la tête et la fixa d'un air sérieux.

\- **_Dites-moi tout, je suis une vraie tombe !_**

\- **_Déjà, j'aimerai que tu me tutoie, ensuite, j'aimerai créer un costume pour Adrien, pour danser. J'ai déjà commencer à réfléchir à un modèle, j'imagine un costume en queue de pie dans les tons noirs et verts et, ..._**

Alya riaient devant tant d'entrain, la jeune femme lui expliqua en long et en largeur ses idées. L'idée étaient excellente, elle voulait se baser sur l'apparence de la bête qu'il était devenue et lui créer une tenue de bal faisant référence à son apparence de chat noir... Marinette lui expliqua également l'idée qu'elle avait eu quant à sa propre tenue, et il fallait dire que la jeune fille avait eu une excellente idée. Le chat noir étant le symbole de la malchance, la jeune fille voulait concevoir une tenue sur le thème de la coccinelle, symbole de chance.

Bien qu'elle ne sache absolument pas comment manier les aiguilles à coudre, Alya ferait de son mieux pour aider la jeune couturière. D'autant plus qu'elles n'avaient que très peu de temps devant elles. Alors la jeune servante eut l'idée d'emprunter un costume existant de son maître. Marinette pourrait alors se servir de ce costume et le modifier pour en créer un nouveau. De même qu'elle se servirait de la robe rouge et noire qu'elle avait déjà portée, le jour de son arrivée au château...

Il ne restait plus qu'à Alya de trouver un moyen pour emprunter un costume de son maître, sans que celle-ci ne se fasse prendre et sans que le maître ne s'en rende compte...

ooo

La soirée était prévue le samedi soir, c'est-à-dire dans quatre jours. Marinette n'avait donc que quatre jours pour confectionner deux tenues. Certes, elle possédait déjà la base de ces tenues, mais elle aurait tout de même du travail... beaucoup de travail.

La jeune femme avait donc décidé de rester enfermée dans ses quartiers, refusant toute visite, toute promenade dans les jardins, avec pour seule compagnie la jeune servante devenue très récemment sa confidente.

Le maître avait trouvé ce comportement suspect. Beaucoup de questions lui trottaient dans la tête et il en venait à se remettre en question... alors qu'i peine quelque jours la situation semblait s'améliorer et les deux jeunes gens semblaient se rapprocher, voila qu'elle s'éloignait de nouveau de lui et refusait toute visite de sa part...

Et ça n'était certainement pas sa jeune servante qui lui donnerai des réponses à ces questions. Celle-ci faisait tout pour éviter les discussions et filait toujours directement dans la chambre de Marinette. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à questionner Nino, son plus proche confident.

Adrien a toujours connu Nino, dès son plus jeune âge, celui-ci était d'une grande aide et Adrien ne comptait plus le temps en sa compagnie, de même qu'il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou Nino lui avait sauvé la mise auprès de son père. Le jeune homme lui en était très reconnaissant.

Alors il se mis en quête de son jeune amis qui se questionnait également au sujet du comportement des deux jeunes filles.

Le jeune homme se trouvait alors dans les cuisines, lieu où Adrien ne mettait que très rarement les pieds. Ce dernier passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et fit signe à son servant de le rejoindre. L'expression inquiète de son maître fit comprendre à Nino que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre et choisirent tout deux un endroit calme et éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes.

Le maître mis du temps à formuler sa question, choisissant bien ses mots, il ne voulait pas trahir son inquiétude quant au comportement de la demoiselle. Mais celui-ci ne devait pas avoir conscience de son air inquiet car il n'aurait pu duper personne, et encore moins son meilleur ami.

\- **_Je me demandais si tu savais ce qu'il se passe entre Marinette et Alya, cela fait déjà deux jours qu'elles ne sortent presque plus de la chambre de notre invitée..._**

Nino compris de suite que son maître s'inquiétait quant à sa relation avec la belle demoiselle. Le jeune homme n'était pas aveugle, loin de la... et il avait parfaitement perçu le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens. Alors, se voulant rassurant, le jeune homme sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

\- **_Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'en faire à ce sujet... Les filles ont peut-être juste besoin de se réunir et parler de... de truc de fille... J'ai remarqué que ça faisait du bien à Alya de discuter avec Marinette. Même si elle n'est pas la seule femme dans ce château, elle ne se livre pas facilement... Elle se sent bien en compagnie de Marinette. Mais ne t'en fais pas ! _**Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son maître, _**Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tant de cachotteries.**_

Bien que son ami se voulait rassurant, Adrien ne se voilait pas la face... Il sentait que la jeune femme commençait à s'éloigner de lui, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout... Au fond de lui, il savait très bien à quel point il appréciait la jeune femme, sa présence apaisante, sa compassion touchante, ... Et il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, Adrien voyait bien à quel point la jeune femme était belle et avait du succès auprès des hommes. Il ne voulait en aucun cas revivre la scène qui s'était déroulée il y a quelques jours, avec Luka.

ooo

Le grand jour était finalement arrivé. Prenant son mal en patience, le jeune maître avait finit par accepter le fait que la jeune fille avait surement besoin de se retrouver et de discuter avec une autre femme. D'autant plus qu'elle lui avait assurer toujours vouloir danser avec lui, **_« Bien sur pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? » _**avait-elle demandé ne se doutant pas une seconde des états d'âmes du maître. Cela avait au moins eu l'avantage de rassurer le maître qui bouillait d'envie de retrouver la jeune femme. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de l'attachement qu'il portait à son invitée... **_Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé*_**, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un grand étonnement, Marinette était parvenue à terminer les deux tenues de bal, elle avait même pu créer deux loups qui serviraient d'accessoires pour les tenues. Fière de son travail, la jeune femme fit emballer la tenue qu'elle avait confectionner pour le maître et chargea Alya de la lui apporter. Celle-ci s'était empressée de ramener le paquet et de revenir auprès de la jeune couturière pour l'aider à se préparer.

ooo

L'estomac noué, la belle jeune femme sortie de sa chambre en compagnie d'Alya, elle avait insisté pour que celle-ci l'accompagne. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il en était de même pour Adrien qui avait demandé à Nino de l'accompagner jusque la grande salle.

Le chemin parut interminable pour Marinette qui devait relever les bords de sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. La robe était immense et très volumineuse, mais incroyablement belle. Tout de rouge et de noir vêtue, la jeune femme avançait d'un pas tremblant et pas du tout serein, encouragée par les doux sourires de la jeune servante. Arrivant en haut de l'immense escalier doré menant à la salle de bal, un immense sourire illumina le doux visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçu son cavalier qui l'attendait, impatient, en bas des marches.

Le jeune homme sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il s'était douté que la jeune femme serait sublime, mais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle beauté. De même qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer que cette sublime créature lui serait destinée.

La voyant descendre une à une les marches, il avança à sa rencontre et, avalant sa salive pour se redonner contenance, il s'inclina respectueusement vers elle et lui tendit la main. Main qu'elle saisit immédiatement. Une fois en bas des escaliers, la jeune femme s'inclina à son tour dans une profonde révérence. Adrien respira profondément, prenant le temps d'observer la demoiselle dans les moindres détails.

Telle une coccinelle prête à s'envoler, ornée de rouge, de noir et de doré, la robe était digne des plus belles robes de princesses. Centrée jusque la taille et large et évasée ensuite, elle mettait parfaitement en valeur le corps menu de la jeune femme qui se présentait à lui. Etant rouge à la base, la jeune femme semblait avoir cousu des ronds de tissus noirs sur le bustier de dentelle rouge. Elle avait également cousue une ceinture rouge à poids noirs sur la taille de la robe et au milieu de cette ceinture se trouvait une sorte de pièce métallique ronde recouverte de tissus rouge sur lequel Marinette avait ajouté des cercles de tissus noir pour représenter les taches de la coccinelle. De chaque côté de la taille, la jeune femme avait souhaité représenter les ailes de la coccinelle en cousant deux pièces de tissus noir ornées de taches rouges et dorées, au-dessous de ces deux pièces elle avait ajouté deux autres pièces, identiques, de tissus rouges ornées de points noirs. Ces fameuses pièces de tissus était suffisamment rigides et épaisses pour donner l'impression que la jeune femme ouvrait ses ailes.

Tombant aux pieds de la demoiselle, la robe virevoltait gracieusement autour de Marinette, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Adrien souriait en observant le loup qui ornait le visage de sa cavalière et faisait ressortir ses prunelles bleues nuit. Il caressa légèrement le tissus rouge maculé de tâches noires et sourit.

\- **_Je comprends mieux pourquoi on m'a livré ce costume et ce masque._** Le maître jeta un bref regard amusé à Alya et reposa un regard des plus tendre sur la jeune femme.

\- **_Je suis un peu comme la coccinelle qui porte chance au chat noir._**

Le maître rit de plus belle et porta la main à son propre masque, noir orné de ce qui ressemblait des pâtes de chats verts.

Ils avancèrent alors main dans la main jusqu'au centre de la salle. Adrien jeta un bref coup d'œil au maestro Luka qui venait de prendre place derrière un somptueux piano doré, autour du quel se trouvait toute une troupe de violonistes. En avançant vers le centre de la pièce, Adrien observait la cape de la jeune fille virevolter au rythme de leur pas. La cape qu'elle avait posée sur ses épaules dénudées était semblable à celle qu'il avait lui-même sur ses épaules, mais en plus brillant.

Le costume du maître était tout aussi somptueux que la robe de la jeune femme. Le costume en question était un costume en queue de pie vert foncé. Décoré d'une délicate broderie noire, les motifs ornant le vêtement était très discret et semblait très minutieux. A la taille, le maître possédait une sorte de ceinture noire qui retombait dans le bas de son dos tel une queue de chat. Il était également vêtu d'une cape faite du même tissus noir que celle de la jeune femme à un détail près, les attaches permettant de fixer le tissus sur les épaules de la bête représentaient des pâtes de chat. Mais le détail qui avait fait de suite sourire le jeune homme en enfilant le long manteau fut le grelot fixé à l'attache du manteau permettant de le fermer. Alors que d'autres gentleman auraient fait sortir une sorte d'écharpe du col de la veste, la jeune femme avait décidé d'y fixer un grelot. Dire qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué les oreilles de chat cousues sur le haut de sa cape !

La musique débuta dans une douce valse. Suivant le son du piano et des violons qui l'accompagnaient, les deux jeunes gens se laissaient porter par la musique, au grès de leurs envies. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils évoluaient dans la salle de bal, Marinette se rapprochait du maître qui la serrait contre lui dans une douce étreinte. La jeune femme posa alors son visage contre le torse de son cavalier avant de se laisser entraîner dans un porté qui la fit tournoyer joyeusement dans les airs.

Observant discrètement la scène que se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahis, Nino et Alya commentaient gentiment la danse de nos deux héros.

\- **_C'est quand même amusant de penser qu'il y a de ça quelques jours, Marinette ne voulait pas adresser la parole à Adrien, qu'elle aurait tout fait pour s'échapper. Quitte à se mettre en danger. Et maintenant, ils semblent fait l'un four l'autre._**

\- **_C'est vrai. C'est étrange tout de même de voir comme ils changent, sans même y penser..._**

Alya sourit tendrement à Nino et ils décidèrent de s'éclipser, laissant les deux jeunes gens profiter de leur petit moment de douceur.

ooo

Marinette eut besoin de prendre l'air.

Après leur danse, les deux avaient décidé de se rendre dans les jardins pour une douce balade nocturne. L'air frais et doux de la nuit faisait un bien fou à Marinette.

Adrien, lui, n'avait cessé d'observer, ou plutôt de dévorer du regard, le visage de porcelaine de la belle. Il finit par s'avancer vers elle et lui prendre les mains. Observant un instant leur deux mains jointes, il se décida à affronter son regard et sentis son cœur s'emballer en découvrant le divin sourire qu'elle lui offrait. Il finit par oser lui poser ses questions.

\- **_Etes-vous heureuse ici ?_**

Surprise par cette question soudaine, la belle n'hésita pourtant pas à lui répondre.

\- **_Oui, je me sens à ma place ici, à vos côtés... Mais..._**

Son cœur cessa de battre un instant, s'attendant au pire, la bête avala difficilement sa salive en répétant.

\- **_Mais..._**

\- **_Mais mon père me manque... terriblement. Quand je l'ai quitté, il était malade et je devais lui apporter des médicaments pour le soigner. Je ne sais même pas comment il va..._**

\- **_Souhaiteriez-vous le voir ?_**

Etonnée par cette étrange demande, la jeune femme acquiesça, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui proposer. Alors il l'emmena dans ses quartiers, lui assurant qu'elle pourrait le voir très bientôt.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés que la bête se rua vers une ancienne commode délabrée. Celle-ci était dans un piteux état mais tenait toujours miraculeusement debout. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sorti ce qui ressemblait à un miroir noir.

\- **_C'est un miroir enchanté, un des nombreux maléfices que m'a offert l'enchanteresse. Demandez-lui n'importe quoi et il vous le montera. C'est ainsi que j'ai su que vous étiez en danger avec les loups._**

La jeune femme s'empressa de le prendre entre ses fines mains habiles et quémanda à voir son père. La vision que lui offrait le miroir lui faisait froid dans le dos et un sanglot s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge. Quand elle se mis à trembler, le maître s'approcha et constata le piteux état du pauvre homme. Visiblement affaibli par la maladie, le pauvre homme alité semblait peiner à respirer. Son teint grisâtre ne laissait rien présager de bon et la quinte de toux que le plia eu deux firent trembler plus violemment la jeune femme.

Le maître serait vraiment cruel de laisser cette situation continuer et empirer. Alors il fixa la jeune femme d'un regard des plus sérieux et lui promit.

\- **_Je vous libère, allez retrouver votre père et faites ce qu'il faut pour le soigner._**

* * *

**_* J'ai parfaitement conscience que le poème _****_L'isolement_****_ de Lamartine (poème d'où provient la citation) est paru dans une date ultérieur à la période où se déroule notre histoire (80 ans si je ne dis pas de bêtises), mais elle venue naturellement alors je préférai la laisser..._**

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je laisse un peu de suspense pour la fin (héhé !)_**

**_On se retrouve jeudi sans faute !_**


	11. Chat-Pitre 11

_**Réponses aux Reviews **_

_**Miss MPREG : Comme toujours je me fais un plaisir de lire tes commentaires (à vrai dire je les attends avec impatience !), et comme toujours ils font extrêmement plaisir. Tu devrait rapidement avoir les réponses à tes questions (et je ne compte pas laisser Tom mourir !). Tu devrais d'ailleurs avoir la réponse à ta question concernant l'enchanteresse, à voir si tu avait bon maintenant ;) !**_

* * *

Chat-Pitre 11

– Marinette –

La porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit dans un vacarme monstre. Rapidement, la jeune fille alla retrouver son pauvre père toujours alité. Se penchant au-dessus de lui, elle lui pris tendrement la main et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Tikki, qui semblait désemparée par l'état du pauvre homme, en signe de remerciement.

_**\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Marinette, mais son état ne cesse de se dégrader...**_

Le père ouvrit lentement les yeux et posa un regard attendri vers son enfant.

_**\- Mari... Tu... es enfin revenue...**_

Il essayait de parler de sa voix pâteuse, mais les mots qu'il peinait à prononcer sortaient avec une telle difficulté que la jeune fille préféra qu'il se taise et se repose. Observant le regard étonné de son père, la jeune fille comprit qu'il se demandait pourquoi son voyage avait pris tant de temps. Il parut plus étonné encore lorsqu'il compris qu'elle n'avait pas les médicaments pour le soigner. Il fronça les sourcils attendant des explications. Alors Marinette entreprit de s'expliquer, racontant dans les moindres détails l'aventure qui lui était arrivée.

Tikki peina à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait rencontré la bête. Elle fut également grandement étonnée en comprenant que Marinette avait des sentiments pour le monstre qu'elle avait créée. La bête éprouvait-t-elle la même chose pour la jeune fille ?

Le père s'inquiéta quand à l'état de son unique enfant ; une bête cruelle l'avait gardée enfermée dans son château des jours durant, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire... Il attrapa les mains de son enfant et les serra tendrement dans les siennes.

_**\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?**_

Marinette hocha affirmativement la tête... Bien sur que non, elle n'allait pas bien... elle avait du quitter le château et la bête, et cela lui déchirait le cœur. Mais son père était bien plus important à ses yeux, et elle se devait de l'aider.

_**\- Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper, les loups auraient pu t'attaquer !**_

_**\- Je n'ai pas eu à le faire, il m'a laissée repartir quand j'ai compris que tu n'allais pas bien. Et pour ce qui est des loups... il a insisté pour me raccompagner**__**.**_

_**\- Alors, il est venu jusqu'au village ? Mais...**_

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase.

ooo

Des cris de panique et de frayeur se firent retentir au dehors. Marinette et Tikki se ruèrent dehors après avoir ordonné au malade de ne pas quitter son lit. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre, menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine. La panique avait commencé à la gagner car déjà elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Elle se précipita à l'entrée du village, suivit de Tikki qui peinait à la suivre à cause de son grand âge. Plus elles s'approchaient du l'entrée du village, plus les cris se faisaient entendre.

Cachée derrière un arbre, la bête s'était fait prendre au piège par les villageois qui s'avançaient dangereusement vers elle. Ne sachant comment fuir, la seule solution était de se cacher, mais bientôt les villageois, équipés de leurs fourches, le découvriraient et l'attaqueraient de peur que lui-même ne les attaque.

Marinette sentait ses poumons brûler dans sa cage thoracique, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accélérer et d'arriver plus vite au près de son ami pris au piège. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là, mais comment ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve et vite...

_**\- Laissez-le ! Vous lui faites peur !**_

_**\- Lui faire peur ? C'est plutôt ce monstre qui devrait nous faire peur ! Écarte-toi Marinette, il pourrait t'attaquer d'une minute à l'autre !**_

_**\- Ne soyez pas stupide, s'il avait voulu m'attaquer il l'aurait déjà fait ! Regardez, il essaie juste de s'enfuir, laissez-le repartir, je vous en prie !**_

Mais les villageois ne semblaient pas de cet avis et continuaient d'avancer, brandissant fourches et pieux en direction du monstre qui se cachaient toujours derrière la jeune femme. Celle-ci tendis ses bras en croix pour les empêcher d'avancer plus, ce qui parut fonctionner.

_**\- Écarte-toi Marinette !**_

_**\- Laissez-le, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, laissez-le repartir et oubliez-le !**_

_**\- Si tu ne nous laisse pas avancer, tu connaîtras le même sort que lui, tant-pis pour toi !**_

_**\- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ! **_

Sauvée par le gong... Le maire Bourgeois venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Si la jeune femme parvenait à le convaincre de laisser son ami partir, alors les villageois se plieraient à sa volonté.

Le maire se fraya un chemin à travers la foule furieuse et avança jusqu'à Marinette. Il l'ordonna de s'écarter mais la jeune fille refusa. Restant au travers de l'homme, celui-ci s'énerva et repoussa violemment Marinette qui s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux, provoquant la colère d'Adrien qui n'était toujours pas sorti de sa cachette.

Apercevant la jeune fille allongée sur le sol essayant de se relever mais gémir de douleur, il grogna méchamment et sortit enfin de derrière l'immense arbre qui l'abritait jusqu'ici. S'avançant vers l'odieux maire, il se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et se grandi le plus possible. Terrifié, le maire voulu faire un pas en arrière pour échapper au monstre qui avançait vers lui, mais celui-ci l'avait déjà attrapé par le col de sa chemise et décollé du sol. Il l'approcha lentement de sa gueule et le fusilla du regard avant de le jeter au sol en grognant comme le maire l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Marinette. Il marcha furieusement vers les villageois qui tremblaient de peur, et profita de la terreur et de la surprise de l'assemblée pour fuir.

ooo

Une fois la panique dissipée, les villageois s'empressèrent d'aider leur très cher maire à se relever. Celui-ci épousseta sa chemise faisant voler un nuage de poussière autour de lui et rejoignit la jeune fille qui s'était relevée et qui souriait fièrement, heureuse que son ami ait pu fuir. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ce que le maire la gifle aussi violemment. La violence du coup qu'il lui avait porté la fit chanceler mais pas tomber. Il ordonna qu'on enferme cette traîtresse et envoya une troupe de villageois sur les traces de la bête avec pour unique objectif, tuer ce monstre qui menaçait de détruire ce village...

_**\- Dépêchez-vous de retrouver ce monstre ! Il faut s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne revienne chez nous la nuit ! Il détruira notre village si nous ne l'en empêchons pas ! A vos armes, le dénouement est proche **__**! N'ayons plus peur d'une bête !**_

Les cris s'élevèrent dans la nuit et les villageois partirent, plus motivés que jamais à la recherche de cette pauvre bête...

ooo

Tandis que des mains agrippaient ses bras, Marinette se tordit dans tous les sens et se débattit hurlant à pleins poumons, faisant tout son possible pour ralentir les hommes qui souhaitaient l'emmener et s'enfuir de ce pétrin. Mais les hommes étaient bien plus forts qu'elle, et ça ne serait certainement pas la frêle petite couturière qui parviendra à se défaire de leur emprise. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'aux cachots de la prison sans aucune peine, provoquant des hurlements chez la jeune fille qui se débattait avec toujours plus de vigueur.

Jusque là restée discrète et cachée derrière les villageois en furie, Tikki avait observé l'horrible spectacle qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Tout ceci était de sa faute, et si elle ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation, la pauvre bête risquait la mise à mort et Marinette finirait sa vie derrière les barreaux.

Elle avait choisi de suivre les trois hommes ayant emmené Marinette dans sa cellule et avait attendue qu'ils partent avec les autres villageois en direction du château pour surgir devant une jeune fille complètement angoissée et terrifiée. Recroquevillée dans le fond de sa cellule, la jeune fille laissait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues sans les essuyer ou les arrêter. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les avait entourés de ses bras pour y reposer la tête et se laisser aller à son chagrin. Son cœur hurlait et saignait à l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à Adrien, et elle était là, prisonnière, ne pouvant rien faire...

_**\- Je suis profondément désolée Marinette, tout ceci est ma faute.**_

La jeune fille sursauta et releva la tête en direction des barreaux qui l'empêchaient de sortir. Son cœur battait la chamade quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Tikki. Le visage de la jeune femme était meurtri par le chagrin et la culpabilité accentuant les rides qui décoraient ça et là son doux visage.

_**\- J'aurai du le protéger, je n'ai pas été assez forte... **_gémissait Marinette.

_**\- Non tout ceci est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai rendu ainsi. Il faut à tout prix que tu le sauves !**_

Trop d'informations d'un coup. Marinette sentait que sa tête allait exploser mais elle se repris bien vite en entendant le ton sérieux de la vieille femme. Elle se releva immédiatement, portée par un incroyable élan d'adrénaline.

_**\- Mais comment pourrais-je le rejoindre je suis bloquée ici et...**_

_**\- Fais-moi confiance.**_

Alors la vieille femme joignit les mains devant elle, à hauteur de la serrure de la grille. Ses mains se teintèrent d'une étrange et vive lueur rouge, illuminant l'intérieur de la cellule, jusqu'ici plongé dans le noir. Marinette sursauta de plus belle et se jeta au fond de sa cellule, collant son dos contre le mur de pierre. Très vite, sous le regard ébahi de la jeune fille, le cadenas qui verrouillait la cellule se brisa et tomba aux pieds de Tikki. Celle-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir la grille et fit sortir Marinette qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

_**\- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, cours rejoindre la bête à son château et empêche les villageois de lui faire du mal. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, je m'occupe de lui, tout ira bien pour lui, n'ais aucune crainte.**_

Alors la jeune fille courut jusque chez elle ou était toujours attelé Plagg. En voyant sa maîtresse accourir vers lui, le pur-sang se cabra en hennissant d'excitation. Le détachant rapidement, la jeune fille sauta sur le dos de sa monture et ils partirent au galop en direction du château.

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. _**

**_La fin approche vite (normalement plus qu'un chapitre et ça devrait être bon), en espérant que ça vous plaira !_**

**_A lundi pour la suite !_**


	12. Chat-Pitre 12

_**Réponses aux Reviews **_

_**Miss MPREG : J'étais sûre que tu aurais la réponse concernant l'enchanteresse ! Le personnage de Gaston s'est fait tout naturellement, je ne me suis rendue compte que c'était lui que lors de la relecture ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 12

– Marinette –

_**\- Plagg, il faut à tout prix qu'on les rattrape, je t'en prie plus vite !**_

La jeune fille se pencha un peu plus et s'agrippa à l'encolure de son cheval tandis qu'elle lui donnait un léger coup de talon dans les flancs.

Les villageois, munis de leur torches enflammées, étaient partis depuis bien trop longtemps au goût de Marinette qui ne cessait de s'inquiéter au sujet de son ami. _**« Et s'ils étaient déjà arrivés..., si j'arrivais trop tard... »**_. Les questions fusaient de toute part dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête. Et ce cheval qui n'avançait pas assez vite ! Marinette lui donna un second coup de talon, mais la tête perdue dans ses questions et ses tourments, elle ne du pas mesurer sa force car le cheval gronda légèrement de mécontentement. Sortant de son moment de folie, la jeune fille caressa tendrement la crinière de sa monture et s'excusa.

Finalement, elle finit par reconnaître le sentier qu'elle foulait : le chemin se faisait plus étroit, les arbres se rapprochaient et s'entremêlaient de plus en plus avec leur fines branches crochues démunies de feuilles. Comprenant qu'ils y était presque, Plagg henni d'excitation et puisa dans ce qui lui restait de force pour accélérer. Bientôt ils apercevraient les hautes grilles d'acier qui protégeaient l'enceinte du château. Celles-ci étaient désormais ouvertes, ce qui présageait que les villageois avaient pu entrer dans le château.

ooo

Très vite, les villageois avaient envahis les murs du château, entraînant panique et destruction sur leur passage.

**_\- Maître ! Que faut-il faire, les villageois se sont introduits dans le palais..._**

Affolée, Alya avait accouru dans les jardins en constatant l'arrivée de leurs assaillants. Les cris et les chants des villageois en furies résonnaient déjà dans les murs du château. Torches en mains, il s'affairaient à brûler tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, se servant de leurs pieds et de leurs poings pour fracasser les pauvres statues et fontaines se trouvant sur leur passage.

Alya avait couru partout à la recherche du maître, jusqu'à ce que son instinct la pousse à courir jusqu'aux jardins. Car c'était là que la bête avait trouvé refuge au milieu de ce chaos qui allait bientôt gagner l'enceinte complète, donc les jardins également.

Suivie de Nino, la jeune femme tenta en vain de résonner le jeune homme complètement abattu par le désespoir de voir son amour s'envoler. Par ce que, oui, rien de servait de le nier, la bête s'était éprise de la belle, le loup s'était éprit de l'agneau... Mais le jeune homme changé en monstre semblait sombrer dans la folie, il ne voulait plus bouger et préférait que les villageois arrivent jusqu'à lui.

_**\- A quoi bon se cacher... le délai est bientôt écoulé, autant en finir maintenant... Rentrez vous mettre à l'abris, vous en avez suffisamment fait pour moi.**_

Il se tourna alors vers elle et secoua la tête quand Alya s'approchait de lui. Nino l'attrapa par les épaules et ils tournèrent les talons, fuyant la menace qui prendrait bientôt tout le château. Adrien leva le visage vers le ciel et observa un instant la lune qui brillait de mille feu et éclairait les rosiers de sa douce lueur. Inspirant à plein poumons, il se sentit serein. _**« Le calme avant la tempête »**_ se dit-il alors que les cris des villageois en furie gagnait déjà les jardins, bien que lointains et ressemblant à un faible grondement, il les savaient proches. Ils ne tarderaient pas...

_**\- Prenez soin de vous mes amis**_

ooo

Les portes du château avaient volé en éclat quand Marinette descendit de sa monture. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Les jambes flageolantes, elle se précipita tant bien que mal à l'intérieur du château.

Tout était sans dessus dessous, les tapisseries étaient arrachées, les somptueux rideaux déchirés gisaient au sol, les tapis complètement retournés et piétinés. La gorge nouée, la jeune fille avançait vers une statue au visage complètement brisé : le doux visage d'Emilie, la mère d'Adrien... C'est monstres n'avaient donc aucun respect... Elle porta la main à ce qui restait du sourire de la femme décédée et caressa délicatement le bronze de ses fins doigts.

Un cris de douleur stoppa nette son geste. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle gémit sentant les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. Le cris venait des jardins. Un cris bestial, presque inhumain dans lequel elle avait pu déceler un mélange de douleur, de colère et de profonde tristesse. Le cris bestial de sa bête.

ooo

Le coup venait de derrière lui. Ses flancs se perforèrent, transpercés par le fin tranchant d'un sabre argenté. Une côte se brisa dans un lugubre craquement et les muscles se déchirèrent. La bête tomba à genoux dans un hurlement de douleur à faire frémir le plus féroce des loups.

Le lâche l'avait attaqué par derrière, ne laissa même pas à son adversaire le temps de voir le coup arriver. Contournant la masse gisant au sol, baignant dans son propre sang, il l'a pointa de son sabre et la jaugea d'un regard dédaigneux.

_**\- Tu n'es pas très robuste pour un monstre, tu ressembles plus à un chaton qu'à une monstrueuse et terrifiante créature... relève-toi lâche, que je puisse dignement t'achever...**_

Mais la bête grogna faiblement et tristement pour unique réponse. Détournant le visage vers les somptueux rosiers, il laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue, se mêlant à son épaisse fourrure. _**« Quel endroit merveilleux pour mourir... »**_. Mais le sabreur ne le voyait pas de cet œil, il voulait un affrontement digne de ce nom, après tout, il était le digne chevalier Armand D'Argencourt envoyé par le maire Bourgeois dans l'unique but de rapporter la tête de ce monstre. Affligeant un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes de la pauvre bête qui gisait toujours par terre, il se mit à le ruer de coup dans l'espoir que celui-ci ne finisse par s'énerver et se relever. De nouveaux craquements sinistres résonnèrent, faisant gémir un peu plus la bête qui fermait déjà les yeux.

_**\- Adrien !**_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux reconnaissant la voix de sa belle.

_**\- Marinette...**_

_**\- Armand arrêtez je vous en prie.**_

La jeune femme courrait à en perdre haleine. La vue de son ami, baignant dans son propre sang la révulsait, la mettant dans une sombre colère. Fou de joie de retrouver la jeune fille, la bête se releva, non sans difficultés et, ignorant, les sourdes douleurs lancées par ses multiples blessures, s'élança vers la jeune femme qui courrait toujours dans sa direction. Son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine et des larmes de joies lui brouillaient la vue alors qu'il chancelait vers elle. Il eut à peine le temps de lire la frayeur qui inondait son si beau regard qu'une fulgurante douleur lui transperçait l'estomac. Il cracha du sang, manquant de s'étrangler et se sentit convulser avant de s'écrouler. Il toussa violemment et porta les mains à son ventre, tentant en vain de boucher la plaie.

Il n'avait pas crié, ni même gémit, mais la douleur se lisait sur son visage. La jeune fille s'écroula à ses côtés, sanglotant et gémissant de voir sa bête s'écrouler. Elle porta les mains à son visage, emmêlant ses doigts dans sa douce fourrure noire. La bête tourna le visage vers elle et sourit. Caressant son doux visage baigné de larmes, il s'étrangla en essayant de parler.

_**\- Non ne parlez pas...**_

_**\- Tu es... revenue...**_

_**\- Je voulais te sauver, mais je suis arrivée trop tard... Pardonne-moi...**_

_**\- Au moins, je t'aurais vu une dernière fois.**_

Sa cage thoracique s'éleva brusquement et il se mit à trembler. Bien qu'effrayée, la jeune femme refusa de le lâcher, continuant ses douces caresses. Elle essayait de l'apaiser, mais ses propres larmes et tremblements ne firent qu'empirer la situation. Elle tenta en vain de ravaler son sanglot, mais celui-ci jaillit encore plus fort de sa gorge, la rendant encore plus pathétique.

_**\- Tais-toi, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu vas guérir très vite, je suis là tout va s'arranger.**_

Mais son état ne cessait d'empirer, il peinait de plus en plus à respirer, et le sang ne cessait de couler, maculant et ruinant la robe de la jeune femme. Pris de violentes convulsions, la bête gémit de douleur et de peur, mais se calma bien vite quand la jeune femme porta de nouveau sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit tendrement. Il se sentait de plus en plus emporté par les ténèbres. N'ayant plus la force de lutter, il caressa une dernière fois la chevelure bleutée de sa belle, avant de murmurer dans un dernier soupir.

_**\- Ne m'oublie pas...**_

Sa main s'affaissa lourdement et s'écroula sur le sol.

ooo

_**\- Adrien... Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie, reviens-moi...**_

La jeune fille s'était écroulée sur la bête dont la vie venait d'être violemment arrachée. Tremblante et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, la jeune femme allait très vite finir par se déshydrater à force de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire. L'histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, où était donc la très célèbre phrases _**« Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »... ?**_ Où était donc sa fin heureuse, n'avait-elle pas le droit de vivre heureuse elle aussi...

Elle gémit de plus belle, s'agrippant plus fermement au costume imbibé de sang de la bête qui semblait paisiblement endormie. Son cœur meurtri hurlait sa peine et sa douleur, elle hurla alors sa douleur dans la nuit noire et pria pour se réveiller. Elle ferma brusquement les yeux écrasant ses paupières et pria pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, elle voulu se pince également, mais lorsqu'elle réouvrit les yeux, la pauvre créature gisait toujours dans son sang.

_**\- Tu n'as pas le droit... tu m'entends, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !**_

Elle tapa furieusement du poing sur son torse, se moquant de lui faire mal, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il se réveille. La folie la gagnait de plus en plus. Elle cogna encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses forces se tarissent.

Vidée de toute son énergie, la jeune femme s'écroula une nouvelle fois sur l'homme qu'elle aimait...

_**\- Ce n'est pas juste... J'avais fini par y croire... j'avais fini par t'aimer... il n'y aura jamais plus que toi, reviens-moi...**_

Et la magie opéra...

ooo

L'attente qu'elle faisait subir à la jeune couturière était cruelle, Tikki en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais il fallait qu'elle entende la jeune fille clarifier ses sentiments. Bien que ceux de la bête soit évidents, la vieille femme avait de suite compris que la bête s'était épris de la belle jeune femme, il fallait qu'elle soit sur pour la jeune fille.

Elle s'approcha alors lentement du couple, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. La vue de la jeune femme ainsi écroulée sur son ami, en larme et tremblante, lui brisa le cœur. Elle se répéta de nombreuses fois qu'elle était cruelle et sans cœur à son tour, mais elle ne pouvait pas agir, tant que la jeune fille n'aurait pas expressément admit qu'elle aimait la bête sur laquelle elle pleurait...

_**\- Ce n'est pas juste... J'avais fini par y croire... j'avais fini par t'aimer... il n'y aura jamais plus que toi, reviens-moi...**_

Soulagée, la vieille femme soupira et sourit avant de reprendre sa véritable apparence. Posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle libéra sa magie et annula progressivement la malédiction.

_**\- Ton cœur est désormais purifié, tu as réappris à aimer et tu as su te faire aimer en retour. Que ton ancienne vie te revienne, que la beauté et la grandeur tu retrouves et que ce corps de monstre, à jamais, tu quittes... A jamais la malédiction sera levée, mais prends garde à ne pas resombrer dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Tu as su saisir ta chance, tu ne bénéficieras pas d'une deuxième...**_

Stupéfaite par cette divine apparition, la jeune fille accepta de s'éloigner de la bête qui déjà s'élevait dans le ciel.

Tendant les mains vers le ciel, comme dans une respectueuse prière, et laissa sa magie jaillir de ses paumes de mains. Marinette jura voir une nuée de coccinelle s'envoler vers le corps d'Adrien. Elle l'enveloppaient de leur douce lumière rougeâtre et le firent décoller du sol. Peu à peu, Adrien retrouvait son apparence humaine, la fourrure noire laissait progressivement place à une douce et soyeuse peau légèrement dorée, son museau s'affina dévoilant un visage d'ange surmonté d'une tignasse blonde en bataille. Elle fut aussitôt happée par tant de beauté. Le jeune homme qui retombait, toujours inanimé, sur le sol, était divinement beau. Marinette s'avança prudemment vers lui mais fit un bon en arrière en le voyant s'animer. Sans voix, la jeune femme l'observait se relever avec la grâce d'un félin et observait son corps désormais redevenu humain. Il lui semblait même l'entendre rire de joie.

Alors il se tourna vers elle. Foudroyée... La jeune femme fut littéralement foudroyée par la beauté qui lui souriait et s'avançait vers elle. Bouche bée, elle l'observait de son regard de merlan fris et resta clouée sur place. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait être lui. Pourtant la malice régnant dans ses pupilles émeraudes lui prouvaient qu'il s'agissait bien de la bête qui se tenait face à elle. De plus, il s'était transformé sous ses yeux ébahis...

_**\- MyLady... **_

_**\- Cha... Chat... Chaton...**_ Elle bégaya un instant, mais se repris bien vite.

Il s'inclina profondément devant elle, et elle reconnut immédiatement la grâce de son chaton. Alors qu'il se redressait, elle lui sauta littéralement au coup, le faisant vaciller mais pas chuter. Ils rirent tous les deux, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés. Le jeune homme put enfin emprisonner les lèvres pulpeuses de sa douce dans un tendre mais fiévreux baisé. Souriant de toutes ses dents à la jeune fille, celle-ci se mit à rire en apercevant les canines pointues de sa bête.

La lueur rougeâtre des coccinelles les rappelèrent alors à l'ordre, et happés par ce magnifique spectacle, il assistèrent à la restauration des lieux : les flammes s'éteignirent, le sang disparu, les statues retrouvèrent leur éclat d'entant, et les rosiers furent plus beaux encore. Les villageois disparurent un à un, retournant bien au chaud chez eux, oubliant au passage ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Le père de Marinette, déboussolé et complètement guéri, se matérialisa aux côtés d'une Tikki amusée par la situation. Alya et Nino, accoururent dans les jardins, accompagnés des autres domestiques qui riaient aux éclats. Nino serra chaleureusement son meilleur ami dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes, tandis qu'Alya serrait Marinette dans les siens, ne tarissant pas ses remerciement.

_**\- Tu nous as sauvé... **_

Alors la jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'élu de son cœur et sourit.

_**\- Et lui m'a sauvée.**_

Le jeune homme attira sa belle dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus passionnément.

_**\- Reste à mes côtés...**_

_**\- Pour toujours, mon chaton.**_

_**THE END...**_

* * *

_**Et voilà ! j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus autant qu'il m'aura plus de l'écrire !**_

_**J'espère vous retrouver très vite pour de nouvelles aventures (si dame inspiration veut bien me prêter sa plume) !**_


End file.
